


Luminous Beings Are We

by FallowFawn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Kidnapping, Obidala, Parenthood, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallowFawn/pseuds/FallowFawn
Summary: Obidala. AU set after ROTS. Obi, Padme and the twins hide on a remote planet from Vader, who believes them dead. 9 years later, Obi & Padme's friendship has turned into a deep love and they are expecting a child together. An unexpected turn of events removes the parents from their children, and they must race to reunite before the Empire, and Vader, could tear them apart forever.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	1. A New Hope

The smoke rose into the purple twilight sky above the towers and domes of Naboo. Bells rang out across the heavy evening air, marking the passing of the slow procession. Thousands of candles flickered in the low light, illuminating the mournful faces of the citizens of Theed. Mourners and onlookers, family and friends, politicians and paupers lined the streets, dressed in black, paying their respects as the open casket was moved towards its final resting place. Smoke and dark shadows moved on the water as mourners travelled by boat to see her face one final time.   
Their beloved queen and senator appeared as if asleep, frozen in time with an ethereal appearance. White flowers and pearls adorned her chestnut curls, and a deep blue dress covered her resting body. Her white hands lay across her still swollen stomach, as she and her child had of course, perished in the delivery. 

Amidst the shadows under an archway, a dark figure stood, barely visible to the crowd. He used an unfamiliar mechanical hand to hold onto the wall beside him. His awkward, painful new legs and heavy boots kept him rooted to the cobblestone floor. The red lens in his mask obscured him from seeing her face properly, despite the zoom function. She was so far away, he could not even be sure it was Padme, maybe it was all some terrible mistake, but he stretched out with the force, hoping, praying that somehow, she was still alive. He could not have killed her like his master told him, it wasn’t possible.He stretched out his senses to that awful casket, and yet, he felt nothing. Not even an essence of her or the once bright signature of their child. The breath was knocked from him. If he still had tear ducts, he could have wept until there was nothing left of him anymore. He couldn’t stay another minute in this place. With agonising pain in his new suit, and a greater sorrow than he’d ever known, Anakin Skywalker turned and left Naboo for the last time. 

ooooo

“We’ll have to think of some aliases,” said Obi-Wan. “For us at least, I think Luke and Leia will be alright.”

Padme was silent, gazing off into the blue lines of hyperspace, her mind far away. Obi-Wan looked at her, another wave of guilt rising in him. It still didn’t seem real that what had happened, had happened. He couldn’t believe that they were having to go into hiding, to escape from a man who was until so recently, his brother, and Padme’s husband. It still hadn’t sunken in. 

“I’m going to check on the twins,” he said, getting up from the pilot’s seat. She didn’t respond, and he didn’t blame her. She had barely said a word since he, Yoda and Bail Organa had organised their escape and held her fake funeral. The vital suppressant had done its job, he remembered taking one during the Clone Wars, it wasn’t a pleasant experience on a healthy body, let alone one that had just given birth. He wondered at her remaining strength, and hoped it would be enough for the long, difficult and unknown journey ahead of them. It was uncharted territory, to be sure.

Obi-Wan walked to the back of the ship and a panel slid open that revealed a darkened room. The babies were sound asleep in their cot, the gentle hum of the engines acting as a natural soothing lullaby for them, but it wouldn’t last for long. They were newborns, and though Obi-Wan knew next to nothing about babies, he had learnt that they did not sleep or stay awake for long periods of time. It seemed that they had already woken, cried, fed, had their bottoms cleaned and gone back to sleep ten times since entering hyperspace a few hours ago. 

Anakin’s, they are Anakin’s, he thought to himself as he looked down at their small pink faces. Their force signatures were very small, but undeniably there. So bright and innocent, like tiny stars. He marvelled at it, and prayed that Anakin, wherever he was, could not sense them. Yoda had given him instructions, much to his shock and disbelief (not that much could shock him at the moment) that Qui-Gon would contact him through the force very soon. He hoped that he could learn from him how to cloak the twin’s signatures as they grew, so that they could not be found. It was his biggest worry, that somehow, they would be noticed and taken away. It would kill Padme. His mind began to wander to Anakin, and what had happened to him, but he stopped himself. It would not do to dwell on that. Right now, he had to be strong for Padme and her children. He had to step up and look after them all, it was the least he could do for failing with Anakin. He took another look at the twins to make sure they were alright, and headed back to his seat. 

It was still a long while to go before they reached their new home, the planet Bakura. Yoda had suggested it to them as it was far from the core worlds on the edge of the Outer Rim, and it was formerly part of Wild Space. It was apparently, lush with forests, wildlife, and plenty of empty land in which to start a small homestead away from prying eyes. Obi-Wan remembered the planet vaguely from the early days of the Clone Wars. He had been there to fight Grievous with a much younger Anakin, only a short while after the battle of Geonosis. How long ago it all seemed now.   
Yoda had told them both that it had a fairly large capital, Salis D’aar, but as far as cities go, it was still small and wouldn’t attract much interest from Sidious’ ‘imperial’ forces, who were until so recently, their Republic clone soldiers. It had a history of mining for metals and agriculture. Obi-Wan wondered how on earth he was going to find work in such a place. He had plenty of skills in fighting, negotiation, leading troops into battle… not so much in farming or owning a vegetable stand like the locals must do. 

He glanced across at Padme again, wondering just how on earth they were going to survive on Bakura with no jobs, two newborns and the new Sith empire hot on the trail for any trace of force-sensitivity in the galaxy. He had to keep them all protected, and fed, and housed, and happy, and loved? Would the twins see him as their father? Would they ever know of Anakin? A wave of pain and guilt came over him again. His failure with his Padawan had led to this. If he had been a better teacher to Anakin, Padme would still have her husband, and the twins would still have a father. Obi-Wan had felt great loss throughout his life, but this was by far the worst of all. He thought of the Jedi temple in flames, of the high council, the masters, the Padawans and the younglings. How could it be that they were no more? How could he bear the guilt, of all those lives lost, because of him? He felt a gentle hand settle on his arm. Obi-Wan looked up into Padme’s soft, empathetic eyes. He didn’t realise that he had begun to cry. He briskly wiped at his eyes, and intertwined his fingers with hers, offering a teary smile. 

“We’ll be alright Padme. It may seem impossible right now, but we’ll be alright, you, me and the twins, I promise.”

“I’m glad you’re with us,” she said quietly, giving his hand a slight squeeze and the smallest of smiles. She leaned back in her seat. “And you’re right,” she sighed. “It does seem impossible.”

ooooo

The family finally arrived on Bakura early in the morning, when the sun was still a slim glimmering disk barely visible above the capital city’s skyline. The air was crisp, cool and misty. The early light gave the buildings a deep lavender hue, broken up by bright neon shop signs glowing in vidid yellows, reds and blues through the mist and vehicle fumes. The Salis D’aar space port was busy and full of life despite the early hour, but miraculously, the twins slept, secure in a snug sling contraption that kept them secured close to Padme’s chest and heartbeat. She wrapped her arms around her children as the small family and their meagre supply of luggage made their way to the trade desk to sell their ship. They wouldn’t be needing it anymore and they needed every Wupiupi coin they could get, as republic credits would do no good so far away from the Core planets. Obi-Wan managed to strike a good deal with a Bakuran human salesman, and they left with a sizeable amount of money in which to start their life, though they were not sure how far it would get them.

Fortunately, Bail Organa had left them some information concerning a useful contact in the city, an old human friend called Parga who would help them find a small house and some land. By the end of the day, the family had bought a small rural property on the other side of the planet, far from the lights of the city and the dangers it held. At dusk, they were on their way, speeding over the landscape in Parga’s small goods transport ship. Padme watched with a strange disconnection as dark forests and bright sunset lakes passed by out the window, not really believing that this would be her home for the next twenty years or more.   
It was the early hours of the morning by the time they reached their destination. By the light of the moons they could see a single storey old-fashioned cottage flanked by trees, a fence and many overgrown shrubs and bushes that sprawled onto the grassy meadow that was the front garden. They thanked Parga, and he left them with some more emergency contacts, then he was off, flying up into the black night leaving them suddenly very, very alone. 

It was cold, and the twins were starting to fuss as they approached the small house. Exhausted, the pair brought their luggage inside and looked around for a light or the energy generator. Finding neither in the dark, Obi-Wan made a good old-fashioned fire in the small fireplace that occupied the corner of the living room. With the cheery blaze going, he managed to find a saucepan in the dark kitchen and cooked some of their supplies over it whilst Padme breastfed the twins. They had their small meal and stared drowsily into the hypnotic fire as the twins dozed back into sleep in Padme’s sling. He noticed her eyes drooping and rolled up his cloak to prop behind her head as a pillow. Padme smiled her thanks and was soon asleep, nestled in the corner of the sofa. 

Once Obi-Wan was sure they were comfortable and that the twins were not in danger if Padme were to move in her sleep, he took a look around the property, using his lightsaber for illumination. The front door led straight into the kitchen, with a thick wooden table, some basic equipment that looked a few millennia out of date to him, and plenty of cobwebs in every corner. The living room was directly behind the kitchen through an archway, and had a sofa, a chest of drawers and the fireplace. To the right of the kitchen were two bedrooms, the larger of the two had a double bed covered in dust and a few bits of wooden furniture, with a large window and a vase of long dead flowers sitting on the side. The second bedroom was smaller, with only one bed inside which was equally dusty and moth-bitten. It also had a window and a wooden chest of drawers. There was no baby crib, he would have to get creative with that. The walls appeared to be made of some local stone mix, and the floors were wooden. Compared to the suites on Coruscant and the Jedi Temple, it was like going back in time. 

There was a bathroom next to the bedrooms, again it was basic and Obi-Wan had no idea how the water system would work. A problem for tomorrow, he thought. The final room was a basement, which Parga had said was well hidden behind the house under a hatch covered in grass. It was hard to find, and Obi-Wan was pleased that the house came with a such a hiding place. The basement was dank, smelly and full of crates of very old looking alcohol.  
The view from the back of the house was just a mass of dark and tangled trees mixed with patches of open grassland and sky. He would definitely explore their plot of land further when the sun came up. 

Obi-Wan ran a hand through his beard as he thought of everything he would have to do tomorrow as he went back inside. Parga had told them there was a small village a few miles walk away with a local school, a butcher, farm shop, pharmacy and a few small amenities. He would have to go and get some supplies, and see if he could find a job somehow. He felt utterly exhausted by everything that had happened, and that he still had to do. He came and sat back on the sofa. He didn’t want Padme to have to worry about anything, she already had enough on her plate. He looked at her lying beside him. Her slow, even breathing indicated that she was already sleeping deeply, as were the twins, who were nestled against her, their bodies warmed and comforted by their mother’s proximity and scent. Padme’s arms were held protectively around them, her head falling to the side slightly. He admired her beauty and the shape of her features before he could stop himself. He had always found her beautiful, but now was not the time to think about such things. 

Obi-Wan knew he was going to have to become the twin’s new father-figure, and train them in the force, but that didn’t mean he’d become their father, and he definitely wouldn't become Padme’s partner, despite the new identities they’d been given. On paper, they were now husband and wife, Ben and Priya Kayla, with their children Leia and Luke. Obi-Wan shook his head at the idea, marvelling at how his life had taken such a direction. He was here to protect them only, and nothing more. 

With this firmly in his mind, he settled down to sleep. Tomorrow would be a long long day.


	2. Early Days

1 standard week after arrival

Padme was doing her best. Getting up to feed the twins, washing herself, washing them, getting dressed, dressing them, it was proving to be too exhausting. Why was it so hard to do the simplest of tasks? She was a queen and a senator, she was used to hardship, to grief, to exhaustion. But somehow, no matter how hard she tried to be strong, she felt weaker than she had ever been in her life. This morning Obi-Wan had already fixed a leaking pipe, had dusted and cleaned, made a simple porridge breakfast for them all, and was out in the town getting supplies and job searching, whilst she felt useless and unhelpful, wallowing at home and barely able to even cook or lift a broom. She was so tired.

Today Leia was crying incessantly and nothing she did would soothe her. Padme's patience was wearing thin and eventually her nerves were too fraught to stay in the same room as her child. She had to step outside and cry her eyes out too. What kind of mother was she, that she could barely care for their basic needs let alone look after herself? She sank to her knees in the overgrown meadow that stretched out into the horizon in front of their home, berating herself for Leia's crying, for being so weak and for being a burden to Obi-Wan. She berated herself for the waterfall of emotions that erupted at the very thought of Anakin. Her throat was still hurting, still healing from the choking pressure on her larynx. The tears caused her throat to swell and burn, but she couldn't stop. She needed him to be here, to help raise their children. She wanted nothing more in the world than for her Ani to come back. Her heart broke into a million pieces all over again when she reminded herself that could never be, he was gone. He killed younglings….

Her chest heaved with a grief that could not be contained. Burying her face in the grass and the spring flowers, she cried until it felt like her soul had left her body. She had been calm since it happened, just trying to hold it together, using her training as Queen of Naboo to keep emotions guarded, but now the babes wouldn't stop crying, and she was alone, and a bad mother, and Obi-Wan probably hated being here with her, and her husband was a murderer and a Sith, and he was after the twins, and the clone troopers would find them and…and ….

The tears were getting so violent and her throat was so swollen that she struggled to breathe in. She buried her face in the grass and screamed out her pain, her whole body convulsing with the awful power of grief. She felt like she was going to pass out, like her chest was going to explode from the pain.

Her anguished screaming did not stop when Obi-Wan grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her upright into his arms. Supplies packaged on the back of a new speeder didn't register in her head as she pressed her face against his broad chest. He held her securely whilst she shook.

"Ssh, it's okay. I'm here. You're alright." Obi-Wan's calming voice rumbled against her.

"Luke and Leia…" She sobbed, barely managing to get the words out, her throat burning. "C-Crying…."

"They're alright, I can sense them through the force."

"Anakin… I can't…"

"Don't speak, it's alright. Let it out, I'm here."

He held her, went to check on the twins and used the force to get them to sleep, then came back to her. Padme felt pathetic, sitting in the grass like a child, but he sat down beside her like before and simply held her. She had never felt so vulnerable in all her life. Never in all her days of Queenship or being Senator had she let this kind of waterfall break through her strong emotional walls. Despite all that was going through her mind, she felt a feeling of safety with him that calmed her. Obi-Wan was like a sturdy rock amidst this thunderous storm that her life had so suddenly become. Padme clinged to him until no more tears would come. She felt the now wet material of his peasant robe against her cheek. She could hear his heartbeat through the material and listened whilst the waves in her heart slowly calmed.

Then, they simply sat together, watching the sun move lower towards the forest's tree tops. She felt completely drained, and allowed Obi to guide her back into the house. He set her on the sofa with the twins and then brought the food supplies in. Since they'd arrived, he'd bought new bedding, stockpiles of food, toiletries, medicine, seeds, gardening tools, pots, pans, baby clothing and now a second hand speeder which they could use to travel to town. Bail Organa had been generous with cash in helping them start from scratch.

He ran her a hot bath, gave her some medicinal tea for her throat, handed her some toiletries and closed the door behind her. As Padme sunk into the hot water, she let out a grateful sigh. He really was an angel. She did not deserve him.

ooooo

Obi-Wan made himself some tea and sat with the twins on the sofa, watching them snooze. He was exhausted and returning home to see Padme in such distress and the babies howling had been agonising to say the least, especially with her throat injuries which he didn't want to worsen. He knew how strong Padme was, and it broke his heart to see her reduced to such grief and sorrow. It felt like the Padme he knew was gone now, and he wondered when, and if, that capable, playful and confident woman would return.

He reclined on a pillow and tenderly picked up Luke and Leia and laid them on his chest. They were so small, so fragile, at one week old both of them could easily lie on him side by side. His heart swelled at their little sleeping faces and a protective urge came over him. He still didn't know how he felt about attachments. Every passing day he had been growing more and more concerned about hiding their force signatures. His old Master had not appeared yet, and he tried his best to remain detached from the twins and Padme, lest something should happen, but it was proving difficult.

He failed with deterring Anakin from attachment, and look where that got the both of them. But did that mean he should abandon the code that he lived his life by? Did it even matter anymore, now that the Jedi and the council were gone? Should he love these children, or remain firmly detached? Would that even be possible?

A strange feeling came over him as his mind drifted through these thoughts. The force seemed to suddenly surround him and the children, swirling and shifting. Before his very eyes appeared a shimmering blue apparition of his former master, standing in the living room as if he lived here.

"Master Qui-Gon?!" Obi-Wan almost forgot about the twins lying on him as his eyes shot open in shock.

A warm smile spread across his master's face. "Hello Obi-Wan, my Padawan."

The rich tenure of his voice had not changed, and tears welled up in Obi-Wan's eyes. He had never known his real father, but Qui-Gon had always filled that void. He didn't realise just how much he'd missed his old master.

"You are afraid," he stated. "You seek your centre, you need balance."

Obi-Wan knew that Qui-Gon would already know what was going on since he was a spirit. His master had called him his Padawan and suddenly he did feel like a youth again, desperately needing a guiding hand from his father-figure. "I am afraid master, of a great many things. But most urgent is the twin's secrecy from Ana- from Darth Vader," he grimaced, remembering the HoloNet news he'd seen in town. The right hand of the Emperor's new name was sickening.

"I will teach you how to cloak their presence. The twins have a great journey ahead of them," Qui-Gon said. "I will guide you so that you may keep them safe. Meet me at dawn in a place where no one may see you utilising the power of the Force."

"Yes, master," Obi-Wan bowed his head, and Qui-Gon had gone. He definitely had a great many things to talk to his master about. What would he say about Anakin? Surely he was wrong about him being the chosen one after all that had happened.

ooooo

1 standard month after arriving

The twins were up crying every night on so many occasions that Padme lost count. Even Obi-Wan's force sleeping could only work so many times. She slept in the double bed with the twins close next to her. She had tried using the crib Obi had built for them, but they didn't like sleeping isolated from her just yet. They needed feeding, cleaning, and they needed to be close to her. They were almost four standard weeks old now and getting heavier every day, and louder too. She couldn't believe how children so small could be so loud, especially Leia, that girl had some lungs.

"I know, I know, come here," she lifted each twin up and with cushions placed them beneath her breasts under each arm so their heads just touched. Sleep-deprived, she fought back drooping eyelids and tried to focus on her children's presence and the love she had for them. Sometimes it was all that kept her going, that gave her a reason to carry on. She had to get up out of bed, she had to look after them and raise them, it was her purpose now.

Slowly but surely she was starting to get a handle on being a mother, and it was not easy, especially in a remote place like this with no experienced family or friends to give help or advice. Her and Obi-Wan had to figure out everything on their own, mostly through trial and error. She wished that her mother and sister could be here to help, to meet Luke and Leia, like a normal family. If normal could ever be possible now, she mused bitterly. But sadly she had no idea where her family was, or if they were even safe. Every night she thought of them, far away across the stars. No doubt they thought she was dead after her fake state funeral on Naboo. If her heart wasn't already at its fullest capacity for grief, tears would have appeared at the thought. Someday, she would find them again.

Whilst they settled down and began to nurse, she tried to keep her thoughts grounded to the here and now, as Obi-Wan had advised her when her worries and grief began to overwhelm at the slightest trigger. He had been such a help to her, she didn't know what she would do without him. Caring for two newborns whilst they were both grieving, and starting a new life from scratch in the outback of a foreign world was proving to be the most challenging thing they'd ever done in their lives, but it was starting to form them into an unstoppable team. They were beginning to anticipate each other's needs, figure out a routine and live each day in tune with each other. Despite her inner turmoil which at best, was too much to bear, he was there to constantly pick her up. And when she saw the dark circles under his eyes, she was there to ground him, to make sure he ate, to remind him that she was always here for him. It was strange, how the trauma had brought them so close so quickly. His purpose now was to look after them and her, and her purpose now was to look after them and him. The days after their arrival had been so hard, but as each day dawned Padme found herself striving to survive more than the day previous.

She was amazed to hear about Qui-Gon's force ghost and relieved to hear that Obi-Wan had now mastered the art of force concealment for the twins, so that the Siths could not detect them. They would be safe, and she could not be more grateful to him if she tried. There was a gentle knock at the door, and Obi-Wan appeared in the darkness. She felt guilty that he had to sleep in the tiny second room. The bed was too small for him, and it didn't help that he slept lightly and woke at every sound the twins made, alert for danger. She wondered how he got any sleep at all.

"Are they alright?" he asked softly, the light of the two moons shining on him as he approached the bed.

"I think so, just hungry." Padme looked down at the twins but wasn't self-conscious about feeding them in front of Obi. She couldn't exactly be discreet about it when she had to feed them so many times a day.

He nodded and walked over to the window and gazed into the night. It was springtime on Bakura, and the nights had been getting shorter since their arrival. Padme looked forward to the warmth and long days of summer when she didn't have to spend so much time asleep, plagued by dark dreams. Obi-Wan had been helping her sleep the past few weeks so that she didn't harm the twins by thrashing out or screaming. He put her into a force-induced sleep that allowed her to rest without the pain, and for the twins to be safe. It wasn't always like that though, the first few nights had been awful. Padme had suffered from vivid nightmares of being force choked, of having her children ripped away from her, of lava and lightning and yellow eyes.

"I think it's time we talk about our plans here, and what will happen to the twins," he said, rousing her from her drifting memories. He moved away from the window and sat at the end of her bed. "Qui-Gon has told me that they have a great destiny to fulfil."

Somewhere deep down, she knew all along that Luke and Leia had an important part to play in restoring peace to the Galaxy, though she wished it could be someone else's children, not hers. They were barely a standard month old, and already there were plans to take them away from her. She looked down at her precious children, who were oblivious to the turmoil that surrounded them. "Can't they just be children for a little while before the burdens of the galaxy become theirs? They're barely a month old."

"They will grow quickly; we must be sure that they are prepared to face a dangerous world."

She knew he was right, of course. Padme sighed in defeat. "So, what do you propose Obi-Wan?"

"As soon as they are able, I will train them in the ways of the force. They will need to defend themselves and learn how to control their talents. I predict that they will possess a high midi-chlorian count, though I doubt it will be as high as their father's. They'll need guidance. And… in some way, they are the last hope for the Jedi and bringing balance back to the light."

"You think that one day, they'll be able to defeat the Sith?" Padme asked. "When not even you, Master Windu or Master Yoda could?"

If Obi-Wan was affected by her words he didn't show it. "I don't know. But I think one day, along with us, they'll be able to lend their unique talents to the rebel alliance and help bring about peace somehow. It is a long way off, but I think this plan to train them, for now, could work for everyone's benefit."

Padme mulled his words over. She didn't object to them being trained by Obi-Wan. They would be powerful force wielders and she wanted them to be confident in defending themselves and protecting others. The inner politician liked the idea of one day going back out there into the stars and aiding her old friends, Bail Organa and Mon Mothma with the fight to rebuild the Republic and destroy the Sith empire. It was good against evil, and she could not sit back and let the galaxy crumble when she could help… but her motherly instincts also wanted to keep her children far far away from any harm, especially when the harm could come from their own father. Vader must never know about them.

"I agree that you should train them in the ways of the force as soon as they are old enough. We need to prepare them for self-defence. It hurts me to think about, but you're right, it's necessary. I also agree that one day, when they are ready, we should go out there and help our friends in the fight against the empire. But right now, our goal is to keep them hidden and safe. When they come of age, we can talk about this again with them, and they can decide what they want to do, but for now, they stay here."

"Hidden and safe is how we shall keep them then," Obi-Wan smiled, satisfied with the outcome. "I have some good news for you too. I was meant to tell you when I got home from town, but I didn't get the chance. I managed to get an interview for a teaching position in the small village school."

"A teacher?" Padme's face lit up, and for a second, she felt like her old self. "You'll be perfect for that role. I'm sure you'll get it. I can't imagine anyone around here is going to have more experience or knowledge than you."

"Thank you Padme and I hope so, we do need the money. It's a very small school as you can imagine. I believe it is only Galactic Basic and mathematics that I'll be teaching, and it will be a mixture of ages." He smiled, but she noticed a sadness in his expression.

"It won't be the same you know. You are a great teacher, and you didn't fail with your last student. It was Palpatine's influence not yours that led to his downfall. These students are totally different. Even when you come to teach Luke and Leia, it won't be the same. You are going to be an amazing mentor, I know it. Those students will be very lucky to have you."

Obi-Wan smiled with a little more feeling. "Thank you. And I know, it's not the same, but it will be hard to shake that feeling at first."

"Yes, I can imagine it will. We both have a lot to get used to," Padme returned the smile, absently tracing her children's cheeks with her fingers, noticing how chubby they were getting day by day. "But we'll be alright. We'll survive whatever is thrown at us."

"That we will." He paused and looked away towards the window, gathering his thoughts before speaking again. "When talking to Qui-Gon, he said some unusual things. He told me that he still believes Anakin," Obi-Wan trod carefully around the name, "to be the chosen one. But I don't see how that can be possible. I think that maybe the prophecy was wrong, that maybe…. it meant Luke or Leia. Maybe they will bring balance to the force."

As he finished speaking, Luke began to fuss and Padme didn't get time to think about his words or the implication of them. By the time the babes had drifted back to sleep, Padme lay beside them and, as was the routine now, Obi-Wan cast his hand over her head to send her into a deep and restful sleep.


	3. New Routines

2 standard years after arrival

"And who can tell me the correct answer?" Obi-Wan scanned his small classroom as the students avoided eye contact. One plucky Bakuran human girl at the back ventured a guess.

"Sir, it's answer two."

"Almost, try again. Remember the method I taught you. Have another think."

A Kutzen put up his pale hand. "Is it number four Sir?"

"Correct! 5 points!"

The class continued on throughout the morning, with Obi-Wan teaching various methods of division to the students of Namusa village school. It provided a simple primary education to the sons and daughters of local farmers and shop owners, who would most likely go on to work in the same roles. At present, the school had seventeen students of various ages from five up until twelve. After twelve the students had to either attend the larger state school far away in the main continent of Prytis, or drop out of education and begin working. Almost all chose the latter due to financial restrictions.

There were two other teachers here, one taught science and agriculture, she was a Utai named Mrs. Kloisark who was married to the pharmacist in town. The other teacher was a human male called Mr. Darnak who taught history and geography. He was in charge of the school on paper. He would organise its finances, hire new staff, and correspond with the teaching board for the global curriculum in Salis D'aar.

For this lesson, it was the youngest of the seventeen children who were learning their mathematics. Obi-Wan found it incredible that in three years, Luke and Leia would be old enough to be in the youngest class group with other children their age. They were already two years old and time was moving faster than he had thought it would. The children in his class were bright and friendly, he very much hoped that they would fit in and not cause any incidences with their force abilities. There had already been a few close calls when they were exposed to the other children in the town.

When the lesson was over, the children were dismissed for their lunch and Obi-Wan gathered the children's papers for marking. Padme had packed him the usual lunch of Bantha meat with salad, grains, and instant granules for making a delicious hot drink.

He started eating his lunch and looking through the children's papers, but his mind wandered to Padme and the twins, as it usually did at this time of day. The empty classroom was achingly quiet compared to the ruckus he was so used to at home. The twins were lively, emotional, loud, hilarious and utterly endearing in every way. He had never been exposed to babies and toddlers on a daily basis, and it had been utterly life-changing for both him and Padme to have these two small people around. He had tried in vain not to be their father, to detach and act as a sort of benevolent mentor of sorts, like a Jedi Master. But somehow along the way he had fallen into the role of a father, and it was one of the best things that had happened to him in his life.

The joy he felt with his children was like nothing he could have predicted or known possible. He loved them both with a fierce protectiveness, the depth of which was unfathomable. He would do anything for them. He knew now what it felt like to truly love with no restraint, and it was terrifying as well as liberating. Though nightmares of Mustafar and his old life followed him, he was content with his life here. He felt a comfortable kind of peace with the routine they had established, their small house, the fireplace in winter, the fruit in summer, the vegetables in the garden, the wide-open meadows, the binary moons at night and his new family safe and sound. There had been no threat of stormtroopers in the area, no hint of Vader or Sidious's influence this far out. Everything was going well and to plan.

The only problem was… Padme. He looked at his lunch, lovingly prepared by her every day that he had to work. It was the small things that showed that she cared about him, that made his heart swell. He sipped on the milky drink produced by the instant granules, it had hints of fruit and honey. The taste was warm and comforting, reminding him of her own warmth and sweetness.

They had become the best of friends through their ordeal. Grieving, adjusting to a new life and raising children had been an incredibly difficult time period for both of them. But they had done it together. They had seen each other at their lowest, in the clutches of sorrow and immeasurable pain, but they had also enjoyed many joyful moments in their new life.

The children's first steps, their first words, their first time in the snow, the first vegetable harvest in the garden, the first day at his new job, where Padme tried to cook a celebratory meal and it caught fire, the time they tasted the moonshine alcohol from the basement hiding place, the time they caught Luke streaking naked out of the house and down the road, when Leia found a toad and left it as a present in Padme's bed. These were the memories he would keep forever and brought such a smile to his face that all the pain was almost worth it. It was the silver lining of the tragedy that he shared with her.

It had brought them closer than he ever thought he could be to anyone. Never in his life had he felt such an emotional connection to another person. Sometimes they felt like one entity, not two separate beings. So close, and yet so far.

He had no doubt that Padme saw him as her best friend. But he wanted more, and he knew he shouldn't. No matter how he tried to be wary of his feelings, he was drawn to her in every way and constantly wanted to reach out and touch her, hold her, kiss her. He was shocked at himself for it, the old Obi-Wan would have never allowed such strong feelings to develop. But here he was, falling slowly in love with his best friend come fake wife come ex Padawan's ex-wife. It sounded like a HoloNet soap opera.

He hoped that with time the feelings would go away, or at least lose their intensity, but it did not help that recently the twins had moved from sharing a bed with Padme to having their own as they grew bigger by the day. After sleeping on the sofa, Padme had demanded that he sleep next to her to avoid getting a bad back.

It was a platonic arrangement, just two good friends sharing a bed, she had said to him. But even with her nonchalance, he could sense that part of her was nervous about it. He had tried to decline her offer but she wasn't having it, saying that if he hurt his back, they couldn't afford the hospital bills, he had retorted that he was a Jedi Master, and she had replied that he was still human and in his late thirties. So, with great reluctance to begin his new torture, he had begun sleeping beside Padme.

Within the last few weeks since they started, he had already woken up several times with her curled up beside him, her head on his chest and her arms around him, deeply asleep. No doubt her subconscious was still reaching out for that comforting male presence at night, a presence that had been gone for two years. It was driving him slowly insane to be so close to her, yet unable to say anything. He knew she was still not healed from the pain that Anakin caused her, and she probably never would be. There was still a melancholy that shrouded her whenever there wasn't a distraction to be had. Though she was happier than she was two years ago, she still was far from being healed. She still was not ready to love romantically again, that much he was sure. He didn't want to put any pressure on her or make things awkward between them, so he had decided that no matter what, he would not act upon these feelings. He would look after his new family and be a father to the twins, but not a husband for Padme. And he would buy or make a new bed as soon as he could.

ooooo

Padme held Luke's hand as they walked down the long garden path to the road. Leia ran in front, collecting stones and pebbles as she went in the pocket of her blue linen dress. The sun was low, casting long shadows from the trees and bushes that lined the path. It was their third spring here. Since arriving they'd learnt a lot about growing fruit and vegetables and their once unruly garden was now full of produce growing fast in the warm spring weather. As was their routine, every evening, come rain or shine, they would walk down to where the path met the road and where they kept the speeder parked. They were waiting for Obi-Wan to return from work. He was usually always on time to the dot.

The twins spent most of their time outside now that they could walk and run with confidence. Padme, freed from the crying and feeding of young babes, now had to be constantly vigilant that they didn't stray too far during the day, for the forests and fields went on for miles. Though there were no predators, there were still ditches, poisonous plants, bogs and other dangers. Leia collected a few more stones, showed them to her for approval, then pocketed them.

"Where's daddy?"

"Any minute now Leia."

"I wan show him our house!" Luke jumped with excitement, yanking on her arm, referring to the pile of rocks and sticks the twins had made to house the many insects in their garden.

Padme smiled, "I'm sure he'll be very impressed."

The distant sound of a speeder had the two children jumping up and down and stamping their feet. Padme had to hold the two of them back for fear of being run over when Obi-Wan arrived. With a smile from ear to ear he leaped off the speeder and bent down, his arms open wide as Luke and Leia ran into his arms and demanded to be picked up. Speaking faster than their brains could formulate sentences, the twins babbled about their day and everything they needed to show him. Obi-Wan easily picked them both up and started walking back towards the house as he listened intently to their tales.

Padme followed behind, watching the scene with a great fondness. The sky was pinkish-orange, casting the three of them ahead of her in a beautiful warm light. Smoke rose from their chimney up ahead, and the trees had grown in vibrant new leaves that shimmered. There was a lot to be thankful for. Padme was so happy that the twins saw Obi-Wan as their father, he really was wonderful as a parent and deserving of the title. But of course, the heaviness she carried in her heart had not left her. It was so bittersweet hearing the children call him daddy and her mommy. It felt right, her and Obi-Wan here together. They were a great team and she loved him dearly as her best friend. But it was still heartbreaking all the same that the twins would never know their true father.

Not a day went by that she did not miss and long for Anakin, but then she remembered Vader, and hatred filled her heart. The HoloNews in town always played some propaganda filled stories about Darth Vader bringing order and peace, but she knew what was really happening out there. She had heard the rumors of planets being taken over, corruption, terror, slavery, evil…

"Mommy, can we have Namana fruit?" Luke asked, bringing her attention back to the present. Luke was peering over Obi-Wan's shoulder, a hopeful expression on his face that looked so much like the little boy she had met on Tatooine. Namana fruit was one of the planet's biggest exports. The area around Namusa village was full of these trees and the birds who tried to steal the fruit.

"Of course, but only if you tidy up first."

"Can I have some too?" asked Obi-Wan as they reached the house. He set the children down and they rushed off to tidy.

"I think you've earned some," she smiled, happy to see him home. She knew he had to work, but she still missed him terribly when he wasn't here with them.

"How was your day?" he asked as he sat down at their small kitchen table.

"The usual," she sighed and put the kettle on to boil. She turned back to face him, leaning against the countertop. "I'm feeling increasingly useless staying home every day. It's like I'm doing nothing whilst you're out there earning money to keep us all clothed and fed. I feel like I'm not helping you enough Obi-Wan."

"Not helping enough?" he raised his eyebrows. "Quite the contrary. You keep everything shipshape, raise two children, keep them fed, and maintain the garden, which we use for food. You are helping this family far more than me."

"But I haven't brought home a single penny since we arrived."

"I know you were used to a shining career as a Queen and a senator. It must be hard for you to be at home all day Padme, but the twins need you here."

"I just hate how… old-fashioned it feels," Padme said whilst grabbing some bowls for the Namana fruit. She quickly washed them and popped them on the table.

Obi-Wan smiled at her. "I bet you didn't imagine yourself becoming a housewife."

"I certainly did not."

"Well, it won't be forever. See it as an opportunity to spend as much time with Luke and Leia as possible whilst they're still small."

Padme hummed in agreement as the kettle finished boiling. She set down two cups at the table, added tea infusers and poured over the hot water. "You're right. One day they'll be grown and I'll miss this time I had at home, even if it is mundane."

"It doesn't go unappreciated," Obi-Wan said as he took his cup and a piece of the fruit.

"I know."

"Mommy we all cleaned up!" an excited little voice called from the children's bedroom, followed by the patter of two pairs of feet as they ran back into the kitchen.

ooooo

Padme's eyes were drooping as she lay in bed, snugly tucked under the blankets. Obi-Wan was beside her in bed, reading with the small lamp on. She always enjoyed this moment in the day, when there was nothing to do, the twins were asleep, and she had time to enjoy being blissfully sleepy and comforted by Obi-Wan's presence. He didn't have to do anything, just him being beside her made her feel safe and warm.

She noticed that he was reading a hefty book about the history of the planetary trade routes and their economic value. She smirked. Once a Jedi always a Jedi. There was no 'light' reading before bed for him.

"Why are you reading about the economics of trade routes at this time of night?" she teased, unable to keep a smile off her face.

"Knowledge for knowledge's sake."

"Have you thought about a romantic comedy or action thriller novel?"

"Do I look like the type of man who reads romantic comedy novels?" he raised an eyebrow and she laughed.

"Everybody has a guilty pleasure," she grinned.

"And what's yours?" he asked, putting the book on the bedside table and switching off the light. Obi-Wan shuffled down and made himself comfortable.

Suddenly it was dark and his face was close to hers, though her eyes hadn't adjusted to the dark, she could feel it. She couldn't tell him the truth, that her guilty pleasure was his presence alone, that she relied on it like a warm comforting blanket around her. The playful mood from before felt more intimate now, and it both excited and scared her. "Porridge with honey and strawberries in summer. I could eat it forever."

"Not long until summer now. We'll make all the porridge you can eat." He moved in his sleep so that his face was away from her. "Goodnight Padme."

"Goodnight Obi-Wan."

She lay awake for some time, staring at his back, processing her thoughts. Her need to be near Obi-Wan was growing stronger every day. She relied on him so much that it terrified her. The old Padme was so strong, so capable, that she didn't need anyone to keep her standing tall. But things had changed. She wasn't a queen or a senator anymore. She was a mother and a widower who had gone through hell and back. Recently, Padme found herself longing for Obi-Wan's presence in a way she didn't fully understand.

She had missed Anakin when he was away fighting in the Clone Wars, but this felt so different. It was more intense. When Obi-Wan was away, even for work, she missed him terribly. She felt at her brightest, happiest and most alive when he was with her. She loved who she was when she was with him. She felt the flickering of her old self coming back to life and it gave her hope.

Branches from one of their fruit trees tapped against the window in the breeze and Padme was brought out of her thoughts. The moons were crescents, so there wasn't as much light to see from, but she could make out the shape of his broad shoulders and could hear his soft breathing. She knew what it felt like to be close to him, to have her head on his chest. To her embarrassment, she had woken up several times cuddling him recently. She'd had to carefully remove herself from him before he woke up to realise, though part of her knew that with his senses, he had been aware of it on every occasion. Mercifully he hadn't spoken about it.

Padme tried to convince herself that she missed Luke and Leia cuddled up next to her. Her body hadn't gotten used to the fact they had moved beds. But deep down she knew that wasn't the whole truth. When he had tried to sleep on the sofa, his back was only part of the reason she had asked him to sleep beside her. Secretly, she wanted him close. Her heart was reaching out for him. Padme knew she had a deep platonic love for her best friend, so that's what it must be. Surely, she couldn't have romantic feelings for Obi-Wan, when the pain of Anakin's death and betrayal was still so heavy in her heart?

She reasoned that wanting to be close to him must be because of their friendship. You can love someone in a way that's not romantic, after all, she told herself. There was a comfort in his presence and it was only natural. He was the one constant in her life, she had known him since she was fourteen and now, he was the last tie to her old life.

But there was something else too, she knew it. She rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, her hair fanning out on the pillow behind her. The more she had gotten to know Obi-Wan, the more she realised just how wonderful he really was. Not just as her best friend, but as a father, a confidant, a partner. He was the embodiment of the light side of the force, it emanated from him. There was not a shred of darkness. Padme knew what Obi-Wan had lost in his life. Almost everyone he had ever loved and cared about was dead and she knew that he still blamed himself for Anakin's fall and Order 66. The scope of his pain was immense. It was enough to crush anybody's spirit. And yet…. he remained firmly in the light side of the force, even when he had so much reason to be angry, to hate, to let the pain fuel him to new heights of power.

His steadfast opposition to the dark side, his gentleness, his patience, his humility, his stability… all of these traits were so lacking in Anakin. When Padme reflected on it, she could acknowledge that his love had been immense, but it was possessive, jealous, fearful and wildly turbulent. It was too powerful, and like a supernova, it had torn them both apart. His 'love' for her had driven him to do terrible things… she squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to imagine Darth Vader. Instead, she pictured Obi-Wan, Luke and Leia outside in the summertime, playing in the fields. She pictured them in his arms. She smiled in her sleep as she drifted off.


	4. Confessions

5 standard years after arrival

They left at first light, traipsing upward through the cold mist that hung upon the hill side. Leia shivered and grabbed Luke's hand. The children were bundled up in thick jackets though it was summertime, as the nights on Bakura were chilling no matter the season. Obi-Wan stopped when they reached a point where the land flattened out and was shrouded by forest. He had come here many times to talk to Qui-Gon, meditate and hone his skills so that they would not go rusty. The sun had risen enough to cast a dull light through the woods, where the air hung between the trees in a thick shroud of mist. He turned to the twins, who looked up at him expectantly.

"Luke, Leia, do you know why we've come up here this morning?"

"No father."

"Today is the first day of your training."

The twins exchanged a confused glance and Leia spoke. "Training? For what?"

Obi-Wan smiled. They were still so young. He knelt before them so that they were on his eye level, and he took Leia's small hand in his. "Remember all those times your mother and I told you not to use your powers? When we would get so worried we would raise our voices at you both?"

Leia glanced away, remembering the many scoldings the two of them had received for their antics. Levitating objects, force pushing each other and playing tricks had been hard for Obi-Wan and Padme to put a stop to. Now that they were the age of Jedi initiates, they were old enough to control their power. Their father hoped that with greater understanding of the Force, they would grow into responsible younglings who would know when and where it was appropriate to practise their skills. But, they were still only five summers old, and very cheeky at that. Good thing he was a patient teacher.

"Yes father."

"Well, the time has come for you to learn a little more about this power. Where it comes from, what it does, and how to control it." The twins looked at him wide eyed. Obi-Wan had never said anything about their power to them before now, only that they were not allowed to mess around with it. Obi-Wan sat down cross legged and motioned for them to do the same. "Let's sit a while."

"But the grass is wet!"

"Just sit." They sat down reluctantly, making faces at the dew that soaked into their trousers. "Now both of you close your eyes. No peeking. No fidgeting. Just sit completely still. Whoever does the best job at this will get a treat when we go home."

With new incentive, the two of them sat very still and closed their eyes. Obi-Wan took himself back to his days as a youngling and remembered the types of training he received. Learning to meditate was one of the simplest practises a child could do. To really understand the force, you had to feel it.

"Concentrate on the air around you, the feeling of the forest breathing, the earth beneath you. Can you feel the energy children?"

"I don't feel anything," Luke said.

"Give a bit more time Luke. Feel the force flowing through every living thing. The same energy that the two of you manipulate when you play together." He watched them as Luke screwed up his face with a determined look and Leia frowned, concentrating with all her might. Obi-Wan smiled to himself, it was going to be a long road ahead for the three of them.

ooooo

Padme was anxious, busying herself with chores as a distraction from the emotions the day was bringing with it. At present, she was mending a hole in Leia's trousers whilst sitting on the living room sofa. The little tomboy was fond of climbing trees and didn't give a second thought to the state of her clothes. She still couldn't believe that her children had now started on the path of being Jedi. It seemed like such a long time ago that the word was spoken every day. She had not seen Obi-Wan use his saber or fight since they arrived. He had buried all traces of their old life to protect the children.

Her eyes involuntarily darted to her and Obi-Wan's bedroom. In there was a secret cupboard under the floor boards where he kept his and Anakin's lightsabers. They had not been touched in five years. When the twins started training with them, it would be hard to see Luke, with his messy blonde hair, wielding Anakin's saber. It had been five years since her husband had turned to the dark side. Though she would forever carry that pain in her heart, Padme had processed her grief and was now enjoying her new life with Obi-Wan and the children. She finally felt happy. Most days she did not think of Anakin, and if she did, it was as if she was remembering someone else's old life with a bittersweet taste. But now things were changing again, and her new life could be under threat.

For so many years they'd lived in blissful peace away from any reminder of the fighting and the terror, but now their old life seemed to be catching up with them, and it terrified her. Recently, there had been an increase of imperial soldiers in the capital Salis D'aar to meet with government officials. Worse still, rumours were spreading that turning in force-sensitives could get you a handsome reward. She knew the children needed to learn to control their power in order to hide it. But the fact they were practising it still made her nervous for their safety. She began to doubt whether it was the right decision. If anyone saw them…

Some shouting and laughter brought her attention back to the present. She headed to the front door and saw the twins running far ahead of Obi-Wan. They were sweaty and muddy, bursting with the energy of youth. They ran into the house, throwing off their shoes and hanging their coats. They hugged Padme around the waist, all ruddy cheeks and sparkling eyes, their hair sticking to their foreheads with sweat.

"We had so much fun!"

"Mommy I'm starving!"

"I'm glad to hear that," she smiled. "Both of you get in the bath. We've got leftovers for lunch once you're clean," Padme said, already on her way to the bathroom to start running the cool water.

The twins followed, stripping off their clothes. Once the water was high enough, Padme added some soap and the two of them got in. She handed them each a sponge and helped them clean themselves and their hair thoroughly. She sung them a little rhyme she'd made up to help them wash.

"When we clean we go, in-between the toes, right behind the ears or…tickly under here!" she tickled Luke's armpits and he yelped, splashing water on Leia who started shrieking for the fun of it. Laughing at their antics and satisfied they were clean, she put out two clean towels on the side and left them to play for a bit. When she went back into the kitchen, Obi-Wan was leaning against the doorframe, looking out into the golden summer fields that stretched off from their garden. It was a very hot day. The sapphire blue sky arched over their little home, flawlessly clear without a cloud in sight.

"It looks beautiful out there," she commented. "How was it?"

Obi-Wan turned to face her, and her breath hitched. His peasant shirt had been opened at the front and his sleeves rolled up to the elbow, revealing an expanse of chest she rarely saw and two strong forearms. He was already quite tan from the summer months, but the sweat gave him an extra glow that highlighted the definition of his muscles and the broadness of his frame. The light from outside gently illuminated his sandy hair and the true colour of his eyes as it shone through - sea blue.

"It was a great first lesson. They definitely have a lot of energy to burn. I think lessons twice a week should suffice for now. Are you alright?" he furrowed his brow at seeing her glazed over expression. Padme berated herself for getting distracted.

"Yes, I'm alright. I'm glad it went well. I just… I'm worried. If anyone saw you…" she trailed off.

"I would be able to sense if someone was close."

She nodded and felt a bit better with his reassurance. "Good. But, having them train it…does bring back a lot of memories for us both. Especially Luke. He looks so much like him."

"I know," he moved forward and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up into his eyes and was transfixed by their intensity. "I'm sorry that you're going through more worries. I thought I had banished them all away."

The tenderness of the moment and his words made her want to draw closer to him. "You have, I guess you need to banish a few new ones today."

"I guess I do," he smiled.

She wanted to step closer to him in that moment, and it overwhelmed her, as it always did. Smiling politely, she moved away to begin preparing their lunch. The leftovers from last night needed heating through. "So the twins actually sat down and meditated? I can't imagine that happening."

"With some bribery and using their competitiveness to my advantage, it was possible. It was probably one of my greatest feats."

Padme laughed at that. "I can believe that. I've never seen them sit still unless they're asleep."

"Yes they do have a lot of energy, more than any of the younglings at the school," he grinned.

"And what about you, do you have a lot of energy to burn these days Obi-Wan?" she teased as she put a large pan over the heat.

Obi-Wan laughed and pulled a seat up to the front door so that he could talk to her and look out at the scenery. He sat and leaned back in the sunshine, his long, well-shaped legs stretching out in front of him.

"Oh, you could say that," he gave her a look that caused a flash of heat to go to her face. Was he flirting with her? She had meant to tease him about his old age with that question, but now she saw that perhaps he interpreted it as a question of his …vigour.

Padme buried her face in the cupboard looking for herbs as her cheeks became embarrassingly red. She'd have to blame it on the summer heat. What was happening with her? Over the past few months she had begun to notice that Obi-Wan was…incredibly handsome. But she had known that before, since she was fourteen and Queen of Naboo for goodness sake! Why was she suddenly hyper aware of it now? Though she was happy now, she was still a widow. She was not ready for something like that with Obi-Wan. And she was certain he wouldn't see her in that way either. He had never tried in all their five years together to make a move. They were best friends… so why was he giving her such a look? Was it her imagination?

"I can sense the children are finished in the bath and making a mess in there, let me send them out to you and I'll have a quick shower. I forgot how filthy you become when training."

"Sure," she mumbled as he left the kitchen, her focus firmly on the pan of slowly reheating bantha and vegetable stew. She reprimanded herself for her thoughts. Obi-Wan was her everything, she would not give him any reason to become uncomfortable around her. She could not risk him wanting to leave. She hoped that the feelings of attraction or whatever it was, would pass in time.

Luke and Leia arrived, squeaky clean and dressed in some light cotton clothes for the heat. Sitting themselves down at the table to wait for lunch, they told Padme all about their day, what they did, what they saw and what they would show her later.

After lunch, the family enjoyed a leisurely afternoon. Obi-Wan didn't have to work until the day after tomorrow, and the twins didn't start school for another few months in the autumn. Padme went on a walk to forage for fruits and summer berries, whilst Obi-Wan read on the sofa and the children played. The day wore on and faded out in a long golden evening. The family ate dinner outside, enjoying the meadows around the house with a picnic. Not long after, the twins eyes were rubbing their eyes and Obi-Wan put them to bed. Padme closed the front door and checked the summer mosquito nets were all in place for the night, before pouring herself some wine and retiring to the sofa to read. It was a very hot, still evening, but the way the house had been built kept it cool inside in the summer, and retained its warmth in the winter. Obi-Wan came back in to the room, quietly closing the children's door behind him.

"Did they go down ok?"

"Only took about three seconds," he smiled and turned on their little radio that was kept by the sofa. Quiet music filled the room as he sat down beside her and picked up his book again. They sat in comfortable silence beside each other for a while, absorbed in their books. After some time passed, Obi-Wan looked like he was lost in thought, and several times opened his mouth as if he were about to say something but stopped himself.

"What is it?" she asked, getting impatient. Padme put her book down and gave him her full attention.

He looked at her with a guarded expression which she hated. "What do you mean?" he replied.

"I know you Obi-Wan. Something's weighing on your mind. Tell me."

Obi-Wan looked away from her for a moment, focusing his gaze on their fireplace and several trinkets which adorned it. Most of them were artworks made by the twins. There was a sad but resolute expression on his face when he turned back to her. "Padme I…. I've fulfilled the first part of my mandate here now."

Her heart began to race.

"The twins are old enough to train, old enough to look after themselves and old enough not to need two parents on their case. They don't need their father figure around as much as before. I will train them, and of course teach them at school. I will come and visit whenever they'd like. But I should not live here anymore. A growing family is no place for this old Jedi. You need your own space."

"Where will you go?" she asked, her voice sounding distant, like it belonged to someone else. "You can't be serious about this Obi-Wan."

"I'm afraid I am. I will go and live a little further away in my own space. You don't need me as you did in the first few years. The second part of my mandate now is to train them and prepare them for whatever danger may come later in their lives. You must remember I am a Jedi Master above all other things."

"But you're their father! They need you! Stay here and train them," she implored, moving forward on the sofa to clasp at his hand.

He held her gaze for an agonising moment then broke it. His hand didn't return its normal comforting squeeze that she was used to. Padme was sure she could make him see reason. Surely his mandate was not as important as his happiness?

"Padme. I'm not their father," he spoke quietly and her heart broke at the words. It was true, but after five years had he not come to see them as his own? "As I said, I can visit whenever they'd like-"

"Are you not happy here?" she interrupted, again squeezing his hand to reassure both him and herself from the contact. "If there's something I can do to fix this, please just say. I don't want you to leave us."

"I am happy here Padme. But you and the twins are not my true family. You are not my wife. And they are not my offspring." He spoke the words so gently, yet their force shook her to the core. "This is the best way I can protect you all without interfering in your family life. I can get you a job interview in the village shop. They have hours that can fit around the children's upcoming school schedule. And if you need help I can always come over."

"No… no.." she was shaking her head in denial, trying to find words to persuade him to stay. She couldn't let him leave. She liked everything the way it was, with him by her side, they were a family, how could he not see it? She felt like her world was about to collapse, just like before. This time she wouldn't let it. She needed him. "You are part of our family Obi-Wan. You are their father in their eyes…. and in my eyes too. You are deserving of the title in every respect. They are so lucky to have you. No, you have to stay. They should have their father here, to love them and guide them to the light."

Obi-Wan listened calmly to her, but she could see the turbulent emotions betrayed by his eyes. Her words may be having some effect. She pressed on in the hope that she could persuade him. "Please, stay. We're all happy and safe here together. The twins need you."

Abruptly he stood and walked to the fireplace, stroking his beard in thought. She watched anxiously from the sofa. He turned to face her, his height making her feel small. "And what about you Padme, what do you need?"

"I… I need you Obi-Wan. I can't do this alone. I need you to stay here with me and help me raise them."

Obi-Wan processed her words and then seemed to distance himself. He squared his shoulders. "If it's just the help you need around the house, I can buy you a droid."

"Why are you saying this?" her voice broke mid-sentence and she fought back tears that threatened to fall. Her mind flashed to the Anakin's betrayal on Mustafar and her throat worked. "I thought we were a team!"

"We are Padme. We are the best of friends. But we are not husband and wife. It's time to stop pretending to be something we're not… I can visit often, it's not like I am disappearing forever. I am a Jedi Master and my mission did not say anything about-"

"Your mission" she interrupted angrily, the tears falling freely now. "Did it tell you to live with us for five years and form no attachments? Did it say to abandon your new family? Did it tell you to never love, to never open up your heart? Even to your own children? You're raised them for five years; how can you not love them? Have you not learnt that blocking love ends in tragedy?!"

He clenched his jaw. "I do love them. More than anything. I would give my life in a heartbeat for them."

"So… why are you doing this?" she rose from the sofa and approached him.

"Because there is no reason to keep living here in the house. I will still love them Padme, I just will become more of a mentor than a father."

"No… you can't…" she sobbed, reaching out and clutching at the fabric of his shirt. He made no move to embrace her as he normally would. Instead, he turned and walked off towards their bedroom.

"I'm sorry. But I can't stay here."

"Stop!" she reached again and grabbed his arm, pulling him back to face her. "Please. You may see it as moving a little further away. But to me…" she bit her lip as hot tears flowed. "It's as if I'm being abandoned again. Please, reconsider."

Obi-Wan studied her face and his eyes seemed to soften. He brought her close in an embrace, then brought his hands up to her face and brushed the wetness from her cheeks. He tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek tenderly. She rested her hands on his chest as she looked up at him, her heart once again reaching out for the man she had come to adore.

"Padme… I didn't want to have to do this, believe me. But I can't stay here because I… because I'm in love with you. I have been for the past few years."

Her crying stopped immediately as the meaning of his words sunk in. He was in love with her? All this time?

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, so I said nothing and gave you no hint of my true feelings. But now I'm at an impasse. Spending every day with you, sharing a bed with you, raising children together, it's been the most challenging and wonderful period of my life, but I want more. I want everything with you. I want us to truly be man and wife. I want to marry you. I am still a Jedi, but I want this new life more than anything, and so I cannot go on with things the way they are. It has become tortuous for me. I'm sorry if this ruins our friendship, but this is the truth of the matter."

Padme moved closer so that she was flush against him, and he cradled her face gently. "Obi-Wan, I had no idea…I'm so sorry that you have been suffering for so long. I thought I would never recover from the pain Anakin caused me," she reached a hand up and traced his cheek. It felt so good to do. His eyes were shining with hope and she finally let out the truth that had been buried in her heart.

"But I think I have. I love our new life here. And…I love you too." It felt so good to say it out loud. Years of denial and confusion melted away as the words left her mouth. She knew it as she spoke it that it was true. Obi-Wan felt like home.

Tears shone in his eyes and he smiled the most beautiful smile she'd ever seen. "May I kiss you?"

Surprising them both, she stood on her tiptoes and brought her lips to his.

ooooo

Obi-Wan and Padme cuddled in bed that night, simply enjoying the feeling of finally being with each other. He cupped her shoulder with his hand as she lay nestled against his chest. They were perfectly warm, their bodies entangled and their hearts full of joy. He kissed her forehead, breathing in her sweet familiar scent. It felt right.

He hadn't expected this outcome in a million years. They had talked after their kiss, and it turned out that they had both been denying their feelings for fear of it ruining their friendship and home life. But now, it was about to get a hundred times better. Finally, they could be together as a true family.

"When can I marry you?" he asked.

She propped herself up on her elbow and leaned over him, her hair falling down. "We're already married as far as Bakura is concerned," she teased.

"I know, but I want to do it properly," he leaned up and stole a kiss which she returned, laughing as he flipped them over so he was on top of her. He kissed her neck, making her shiver. "I want you to wear my ring Padme."

She kissed him back, running her hands through his hair. When they broke apart she looked up at him with eyes shining full of love. "I want to wear it too. It's time to start our new life properly together now. You are my everything Obi-Wan. I love you so much."

"And I love you."

He cuddled her close and they drifted off together, finally, blissfully, together.


	5. A Looming Threat

A few months later

Obi-Wan's heart swelled with pride as Luke and Leia headed through the school gates to the playground. They looked very sweet with backpacks that were too big for them. Uncharacteristically, their hair was neatly brushed and they both wore clean, smart clothes. Padme smiled a teary smile at him.

"I can't believe it. Where has the time gone?"

"Where indeed," he kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you at home time. And good luck with your interview, though I doubt you'll need any luck."

She grinned. "Thanks, I'll see you all soon. Have a great day."

Obi-Wan gave her another kiss, still amazed that he could, then headed into the busy playground after Luke and Leia. Registration started in five minutes and he needed to make sure they knew where to go. He cast about and saw that there were a few new human and alien younglings having their first day amongst the other familiar children. He placed his hands on his children's shoulders and walked them towards the right entrance door. The school was small, with only three main classrooms and a staff room. However, it had a large playground which was full of trees, bushes and in the summer, flowers. There were a few old swings and one slide too that was fiercely fought over at lunch time. The playground had an orange cast to it as the leaves had begun falling from the trees and littered the grassy floor. The leaves blew across the playground as the wind picked them up and played with them, whisking them around the school children and up into the sky.

"This is my classroom Luke, Leia," he gestured to the door. "It's for Basic and mathematics. There are two other rooms as I said earlier. There's one for science and agriculture and one for history and geography. Three teachers, three year groups, three classrooms, three periods in the day with lunch and morning break."

They nodded, staying quiet instead of being their usual rambunctious selves. He ruffled their neat hair fondly before ushering them inside. He could sense they were nervous, but also excited.

"Hang up your bags and take a seat, the rest of the new younglings around your age will be coming in any moment when the bell rings," he said as he sat down at the front desk and organised himself ready for registration. The new students were all going to be a bit shy and nervous, especially around the other children in his class who had been here the previous year. They all had to integrate so he had some games planned which had worked well in previous years to break the ice and get everyone talking.

The bell rang and in came with new students as well as some from the previous year who were still in the first grade out of the three. There were five new children, two of them were human, two were Utai and one was a Kurtzen. This brought the new total amount of students in Namusa Village School to twenty. Obi-Wan got the ball rolling with introducing themselves to each other through the various ice-breaker games he had. It was fun, and it took him back to his days as a Jedi Initiate, though he felt a pang of deep sadness when he realised all the children that he played with back then were gone now. He felt the pain, acknowledged it, and let it pass.

The day continued and Luke and Leia gradually came out of their shells. They quickly made friends with their fellow students, and were quick to catch on with the content of the lessons. After morning break, Obi-Wan bid them farewell as they moved with their fellow younglings into a different class with Mr Darnak, the teacher of history and geography. In the meantime, he welcomed back the 2nd grade class, some of whom he'd had in his home group the previous year. At lunch, he chose to eat with the other teachers in the tiny staff room, so to leave the twins alone and enjoy time with their new friends. There was a table and chairs, a kettle, some heating machines for warming food and a Holo Projector which was playing the latest news report.

Obi-Wan's attention was caught when the news reported the development of a new imperial base in Salis D'aar. His stomach dropped. There was already a slight imperial presence in the capital, but this new base would ensure a stream of imperial troopers to their planet. Would they be safe? Would they be far away enough to be out of harm's way?

"An imperial base?" Mr Darnak nearly choked on his meal. "Why would they want to build that here? What do we possibly have to offer them so far out? We used to be part of wild space for crying out loud."

"Perhaps they are just trying to have a presence on as many planets as possible," Obi-Wan replied, his head still reeling from the news. He hoped Padme hadn't heard about it yet, lest the worry throw off her focus for her job interview.

"Let's just hope they stay in the capital," Mrs Kloisark said through her voice modulator, sounding cool and collected to most, but he could sense her fear through the force.

The Holo report continued on and the three teachers watched as they found out that the base's construction would start next month, and that it would serve as way to 'connect Bakura to the greatness of the new empire'. Obi-Wan's mind was racing. As soon as he returned home, he would be sure to start drilling into the children the location of the lightsabers, where to hide if strangers ever came to the house and where to go if disaster were to strike. It looked like their safe little corner of the galaxy could be under threat far sooner than anticipated.

At the end of the school day, the bell rang out and the pupils rushed to grab their coats and backpacks before heading home. In the chaos of small children running about, Obi-Wan spotted two familiar looking ones and pulled them to one side with their coats and bags half-on. Their neatly brushed hair from the morning was in disarray, especially Leia's, who's plaits had all but unravelled. Their clothes were in an even worse state.

"What have you two been up to?" he asked incredulously, gesturing to the mud and grass stains that lay like patchwork on their white shirts.

"Just playing," Luke said innocently, smoothing down the rumples.

Momentarily forgetting about the threat of the empire, Obi-Wan bit back a laugh. How he loved being their father. It would take an age to scrub that out, and yet he didn't mind one bit. But then he remembered what had happened, and his mood fell.

"What is it daddy?" asked Leia whilst she pulled on her coat, immediately sensing something was off. She was very good at detecting mood shifts through the force.

"Put your coats on first, that's right get them all buttoned up," Obi-Wan knelt down and made sure her scarf was tucked in properly. He turned to Luke and did up his remaining buttons that he was struggling with. Holding their hands, they left the classroom with the other pupils, streaming out into the daylight for home time. There were many parents gathered in the playground, collecting children and chatting amongst themselves. It only took him an instant to spot Padme. She was as radiant as ever, even in her dark peasant robes. However, he knew the second he saw her face that she had heard the news.

Luke and Leia let go of his hands, running forward to greet their mother with fierce hugs. She knelt down and gathered them in her arms. Though she was worried she hid it well, asking them about their day and if they had made any friends. As she got back to her feet she turned to him.

"Did you hear?"

He nodded. "I heard. Come on, let's go home before we talk."

The four of them headed out towards where the speeder was parked, the twins racing ahead and jumping on the back. They rode home accompanied by the usual squeals of delight from Luke and Leia as the world zipped by at incredible speed. Autumnal fields, plains, forests and hills blurred together as they travelled the distance from the school back to their cottage.

The second the speeder had come to a stop by the long garden path to home, the twins had already leapt to the ground and were off racing each other to the front door. At a slower pace, their parents followed.

He knew Padme would jump straight into politics when she spoke, so put his arm around her before she could start. He wanted to hear some good news first.

"Tell me firstly," he planted a kiss on his soon-to-be-wife's cheek. "How was the interview?"

"It went well," she smiled up at him sadly. "I got the job."

"You did?!" he exclaimed. He hugged her tightly and she returned it. They pulled apart and kissed, but he could feel her heart wasn't in it. He loosened his hold on her and looked down into her deep chestnut eyes. He cupped her cheek lovingly. "Why don't you seem happy Padme?"

"How can I be, when we could all be uprooted any day now that they're building a base in Salis D'aar? Everything has been so good these last few months, but now we might have to start all again."

"Salis D'aar is a long, long way away from this backwater town. I'm worried too, but I think we're far away enough not to attract any attention. They have no reason to come here."

"But they could. We're only a day's flight from the capital."

He looked ahead towards their little house, where he could see the children running about. It was so peaceful. Deep down, he was worried, but he also knew about the military and their resources. It was unlikely they would ever be threatened in such a remote place. He voiced this assessment to Padme.

"The news didn't say how many soldiers would be there. It may only be a handful just to keep tabs on the politics there. They will have no interest in a lowly peasant family from a Namana harvesting town."

She put her arm around his waist and leaned into him. "I hope you're right."

"Later, I'm going to show the children where the sabers are, where they can hide, who to contact and what to do if something were to happen. When I heard the news my first thought was to protect them by preparing them for a worst-case scenario. But hopefully it will never come to that."

She nodded. "With the trooper's presence, we need to prepare for the eventuality of something happening to us, or them. It's the only way to protect them."

"We knew life out here would never be perfect."

"But it has been lately," she smiled lovingly up at him and his mood lifted.

"Well then, let's not let the empire spoil your good news! The days of housewife are over!"

"Thank God," she grinned, a genuine bright smile that brought out his own too. Her joy was so contagious that in the spur of the moment he picked her up and spinned her around, rewarding him with a playful shriek and the sound of her adorable laughter. He placed her back down and she grinned up at him dizzily, leaning forward and bracing herself against his chest. "From a Senator to a shop worker, how the times have changed Obi-Wan."

"The role may change but you are still the same wonderful Padme. You're going to be the best shop assistant Namusa has ever known."

She blushed and scoffed. "As long as I finally have a salary. We can finally start saving for an extension. That's what's important here."

"Of course, that's the whole reason I got you the interview."

She playfully smacked his arm and was about to retort when distant pleas from Luke and Leia reached their ears. The children were calling for them to hurry and unlock the front door.

ooooo

Padme watched on as Obi-Wan removed the secret floorboard in their bedroom. Luke and Leia's eyes shone as he lifted up two light saber hilts from the dusty crevice below. She swallowed at seeing her ex-husband's weapon. She hadn't seen it in over five years. She didn't have time to dwell on the memories as Luke started speaking.

"What are they?" he asked, leaning forward to peer, his sandy hair flopping down.

"They're lightsabers, as I told you about in training," Obi-Wan placed the floorboard back into its slot and turned to them. They could sense the seriousness of the event and stood still, listening with their hands behind their back. "Now, these are very, very dangerous weapons. They are for emergencies only do you understand?"

They both nodded, eyes darting between their father's face and the shiny new weapons. Padme could instantly tell that they wanted to play with them and she suppressed a smile despite herself. The family went out to the back yard, where the sun was setting in the late afternoon. She watched as Obi-Wan ignited the two lightsabers and the twins instinctively jumped back at seeing the bright, fizzing heat of the weapons.

"These are the weapons of a Jedi. When you are both much older, you will inherit these," he glanced at Padme, conveying in his expression the magnitude of the moment. "But for now, I am simply showing you where they are in a case of emergency."

"What kind of emergency?" asked Leia, who was hypnotised by the glowing blue light.

"If bad people ever came to the house, or me and your mother don't return home one day, you should take these and keep them with you. Put them in your backpack, in your robe, or tucked into your belt. Keep them by your side do you understand?"

They nodded, and soon Obi-Wan was teaching the twins how to ignite the weapons in the safest way he could with two five-year olds. Padme prayed that they would never have to run and grab these weapons, not until they were teenagers and ready to practise. But who knew what lay in the future for their family? She crossed her arms over her chest, hugging her shawl around her as she watched Luke holding Anakin's saber very carefully, following Obi-Wan's strict instruction. There was a chill in the air, and suddenly she just wanted to be inside in the warm with her family all safely around her. But the lesson wasn't over yet. After the twins were comfortable safely igniting the blades, they were shown the secret basement that had been full of moonshine (her and Obi-Wan had slowly been draining it over the five years). They were told where to hide and how long to wait before coming out. Then, before they went back in, Padme told them about where to go if something were to happen.

"You must head to a planet called Alderaan, and find a man named Bail Organa. You can get there by contacting Parga from the village shop. I've left his number by the pot near the door. Don't worry if you can't remember all this," she smiled fondly at Leia who was rubbing at her eyes. The sun had gone down now and they were tired. "We are going to remind you both every day of these things before bed, so that you'll never forget and always be prepared."

"Okay," she answered, continuing to rub at her eyes. She reached her arms up at Obi-Wan, conveying she wanted to be carried, and he obliged instantly, lifting her up in to his strong arms. Luke took her hand in his and Padme's heart tightened. Her darling children, how she wished she could protect them forever. She scooped Luke up too, who was getting heavier each time. Together they went back indoors, the nights were beginning to shorten, and the home was warm and safe.

ooooo

The two moons shone bright and clear, casting their silver light down onto the grassy meadow and tall trees that surrounded the little cottage. Though it was night, it was so bright that Padme could see Obi-Wan very clearly, illuminated in the soft luna light. Not a breath of wind moved his hair or ruffled his beard. His eyes were warm and his expression so honest and sincere it felt like she was falling in love even more just by looking at him. It was still and sacred and perfect.

He took her hands in his and spoke his vows.

"My Padme. I promise that with our marriage, I commit myself to loving you, honouring you, protecting you and ensuring your happiness as my personal mission. Your smile and your joy is what I live for. I promise that you will never walk alone. I will banish away all your worries. I will stand by you and our family until my dying breath," he paused to blink back the tears that appeared with the depth of his words. Padme squeezed his hands reassuringly. "I promise to love and protect our children, Luke and Leia. It is an honour to be their father, and to be your husband. I will love you for eternity, and I will show you with actions every day the depth and endurance of this love. This is my promise to you, my darling Padme."

The warmth in his words moved her to tears. She wanted nothing more than to embrace him but she stood by the formality of the moment. Tears started to trail down her cheeks as she began her own vows. Her experience in public speaking lent her a strong voice despite her emotions.

"My sweet Obi-Wan. From the day I first met you I could clearly see the good in you. Your steadfast opposition to the dark has helped us both through the toughest time of our lives and into a bright, hopeful…wondrous place," she paused as her voice threatened to break. He was listening intently, his whole focus on her words. "You are honourable and humble, noble and kind. Every quality that you have is perfect in my eyes. You have helped me in more ways than you can possibly know, and I truly love you from the bottom of my heart. I vow that I will love you, care for you, support you and honour you through the highs and lows of our beautiful new life. I also promise to be the best mother I can possibly be, for Luke and Leia and hopefully to many more future children of ours. I never wish to be parted from you from this day forward, and so it is my honour to become your wife, forever."

The moonlight glistened on the tears that streaked her husband's face. He reached into his pocket and produced a delicate shining necklace. She did the same. They had had them ordered in from the capital, using some of their savings to purchase the best they could afford. Though they were already married on paper and had been for five years, this homemade ceremony made it real in their eyes.

Obi-Wan gently fixed the necklace around her neck and she did the same to him, breathing in his comforting smell as she did so. The necklaces were of matching design. They both had a delicate chain and at its heart was a small star motif. They were simple but perfect. Padme still had Anakin's necklace, safely stored in her bedroom. She dearly loved that boy from Tatooine, and he would always be part of her life, but he was gone now and she was no longer his wife. After years of hard work, she was finally free of him and all the grief that had wrecked her heart and soul for so long. Though she would always miss her Ani, her new life was here and it was wonderful. She finally had the courage to try again. She had another chance at happiness, and she was taking it.

"I love you so much Obi-Wan."

"And I love you."

Far away planets, stars and systems seemed impossible to her in that moment. Her whole universe was right here. Her husband, her children, their little home and the meadows and forests that surrounded it.

ooooo

I really hope you are enjoying this story! The plot starts in the next chapter! - FallowFawn x


	6. The Incident

9 years after arrival/11 BBY

It was a hot day. The air conditioning unit was broken and the classroom was sweltering. Leia felt like she was vacuumed sealed to her plastic chair with the heat. She felt heavy and lethargic like a watering Bantha. She was not paying much attention to the ramblings of Mr Darnak who was teaching her history lesson. The clock above the door showed that it was almost the end of the day. She absent-mindedly played with her long brown side plait, watching the numbers on it slowly tick down. Leia was eager for the bell to ring so she and Nadira could be free to go and hang out and play in the village. They loved getting shaved ice with Namana syrup, sitting on the wall in the shade by the shop and watching the world go by. She wondered if any more alien traders or travellers would show up. It was always fascinating to see new people in the village, it happened very rarely but it was so exciting.

"Leia, what do you think is the correct answer?"

She instantly sat up, heat rushing to her cheeks as she realised she'd been caught day-dreaming. She quickly checked the board but found no hint of what he was talking about. Mr Darnak's sweaty face looked at her impatiently.

"I'm sorry Mr Darnak, I wasn't listening."

"Pay attention!" he hit his pointing stick on the desk, making the whole class jump. "The history of Coruscant and its relation to the Core worlds will be on next term's big test! Luke, perhaps you can help your sister out?"

"Is it uh…" Leia watched him scratch the back of his blonde head from further ahead in the classroom. "One trillion?"

"Correct, the current population count is one trillion, and growing rapidly," he drew a chart on the board, referring to his text book. "The population has increased because of its strategic placement at the end of many of the galaxy's biggest trade routes! Can anyone give me the name of the largest trade route and the year it was established?"

And so the class wore on, Leia kept her eyes on the clock and tried her best not to day-dream too much again, though her posture was slouching and the heat made her sleepy. She was trying to focus on the Core trade routes when something hit the back of her head. It was a piece of paper screwed up in to a ball. An eruption of suppressed laughter sounded from behind her and she turned, staring her nemesis fearlessly in the face.

"Very funny Dumb-brain," she whispered sarcastically, flipping him the finger which she had seen adults do in the town.

The tall skinny human boy at the back of the class glared at her as he whispered back, "It's Dumbon, why don't you try paying attention, stupid."

"Why don't you just shut up and mind your own business?"

"Excuse me, I will not tolerate talking in my lesson. Turn around this instant!"

Red with anger and embarrassment, she turned back around. Why was it always her who was getting told off when the real culprit was Dumbon? He delighted in annoying her and her friends. She was sure she was going to get a more thorough scolding but she was saved by the bell. Immediately everybody was packing away their books and pens and rushing to get their bag.

"Remember the homework due on Monday, Wild Space and its resources!" Mr Darnak yelled over the commotion as the children started funnelling out the door.

Leia looked about for her best friend, Nadira. She spotted her putting on her backpack and headed over to her.

"Finally it's over! Come on let's go to town! I've been waiting all day!" she grinned, grabbing her own backpack and stuffing in her books and supplies.

"I've been staring at the clock trying to make it go faster!" Nadira replied as she pulled her long dark hair up into a ponytail. She was a year younger than Leia at eight years old, but they were the best of friends since she had joined the school three years ago.

"Leia wait!"

She rolled her eyes as Luke approached. The two turned to face him, arms crossed over their chests. She firmly reminded him of their rules. "Luke, I told you it's a no boys allowed policy!"

"Yeah but mother and father said you had to take me with you on Fridays."

"Nooo!" Leia whined, remembering that she had promised to do so after he had gotten upset the last time. She threw her hands down, exasperated. "Can't you go with someone else?"

"No one else is going to town. C'mon you promised Leia."

She felt guilty saying no, but at the same time she felt annoyed saying yes. Nadira gave her a look that said 'your call'. Her brother was with her all the time at home and at school, and they loved each other a lot despite the occasional fights. Surely it wouldn't matter that much to him if he didn't go with them this once. Besides, it was so hot that it wasn't a good day to go to town anyway.

"Luke, it's so hot today that you won't have fun with us anyway," she said.

"I will. I want to have the shaved ice and sit on the wall like you were telling mother."

Leia bit her lip. On impulse she grabbed Nadira's hand and they ran for it. They burst out into the sunny playground, weaving between the parents and children that stood about, and raced across the meadows towards the centre of the village. She felt a pang in her chest at abandoning her brother, but he'd get over it. Just this once she wanted to do what she wanted to do. She wanted her friend all to herself.

They stopped and caught their breath half way there. She looked back towards the school, a lumpy shape amidst a line of trees, but there was no sign of Luke. Good, at least he got the picture quickly.

"C'mon let's get shaved ice!" Nadira said, and they raced on despite the heat, full of energy that only children have.

It was glorious, sitting on the old stone wall in the shade and watching the world go by. The village was small but residents, farm animals and vehicles passed through the dusty road and there was a lot of life to the place. Leia was proud that her mother worked in the shop in the middle of town, and proud that her father was a teacher. Most other children's parents were just farmers. She was very happy with living in Namusa, but she was ever curious about what else was out there in the galaxy. One day she'd go and explore it all.

The two girls talked about the village, their classmates, games and jokes and what they wanted to be in the future. Nadira wanted to be a teacher and Leia an intergalactic traveller. The shaved ice was wondrously cold and sweet. There was a slight breeze which cooled the sweat on their necks and wafted their hair about their faces. After a while, her mother had finished her shift at the shop and noticed Leia upon exiting.

"I'm going to pick your father up from the school and then head home," she said, fixing her bag and getting the key for the speeder. Her baby bump seemed to get bigger every day. Leia hoped with all her might that she would be getting a little sister. "Where's Luke? I thought he was going to be here with you on Fridays now?"

"He didn't want to come because it's too hot," Leia squirmed a little but managed to keep her cool enough to be convincing (she hoped).

Her mother gave her a look that said she didn't quite believe her. She brushed aside her long side plait which matched Leia's hairstyle, which was a tradition they'd started together. Leia loved matching with her mother. "Alright, well, make sure to be home soon alright? And give my regards to your parents Nadira."

"Yes Mrs Kayla," her friend gave a shy smile.

Leia watched her pregnant mother leave and suddenly felt terrible for lying. She hoped she wouldn't be in too much trouble when she got home. The summer days were long, and they sat for hours chatting and then playing imaginary games in amongst the buildings. It was still busy in the village in the late afternoon despite the temperature, and they even caught sight of Dumbon and his friends playing nearby, though they avoided them. Eventually, they were too tired to play anymore, and they still had a long walk home ahead of them. They usually split half way on the route back as Nadira lived on a farm outside of town, but it was not as remote as Leia's home.

As they walked through the countryside they continued talking, planning games for the days ahead, when they were interrupted by a loud shout from behind them.

"Hey!"

The two girls turned and were met with the sight of Dumbon who had followed them from town. His dark hair was slick with sweat and his face showed no sign of being friendly. Leia instinctually stepped in front of her younger, less feisty friend and glared at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just want to play whatever stupid girl game you have," he walked forwards with over exaggerated confidence and tried to intimidate her with his slight height advantage. Leia seethed.

"We're not playing right now, we're going home. Leave us alone or else."

He laughed in her face. "Or else what?"

"Or else you'll be sorry. We've fought before and I always win. I guess it must hurt being beaten by a girl." Leia stood with pride at remembering their previous fights, but then she remembered how they'd always been broken up by teachers when she'd had him pinned down. There was no body around here to step in and end things. Her courage wavered.

"You won't win this time," he snapped and took a swing at her, which she dodged instinctively, but instead it hit Nadira in the face who had been standing behind her. She fell back onto the floor with a cry, clutching her face with trembling hands.

"Why did you do that?" Leia shouted at him. "What's wrong with you?"

"Can't take being beaten by a boy?" he sneered and Leia lunged at him. They tumbled over in the dirt, trying to get a good angle on each other to do some damage. He grabbed at her throat and she kneed him in the groin. She managed to pin him down with his elbow painfully wrenched behind him until he begged for mercy. Once she was sure he was defeated she leapt up and ran to Nadira.

"Are you alright?" Leia helped her up and looked at the nasty bruise forming on her best friend's face. She was crying from the shock and Leia hugged her tightly. She was furious and so upset that she could have ripped that boy in two.

"Leia look-"

Before she knew what had happened, she was on the floor with the wind knocked out of her and Nadira had received another blow from Dumbon. Gasping for air, she got up and pulled him away from her, but the boy was physically stronger and he pushed her back down. Seeing red and desperate to get him away from her friend, Leia lashed out with what she thought was her hand alone, but to her horror she saw Dumbon go flying through the air, hit a tree in its highest branches and fall to the grassy floor with a sickening crack.

Unable to believe what she had just done with her forbidden abilities, Leia looked at the crumped heap of the boy. Surely he wasn't…

Dumbon groaned and held his arm, which Leia realised was hanging off his body in a sickening unnatural way. Ignoring him momentarily, she slowly regained her breath and then went to Nadira to help her up. They stood together, swaying slightly and staring at the boy. Nadira's crying had stopped. What do they do now?

"How did you do that Leia?" her friend asked eventually.

"I don't know. But promise on your life you won't tell anyone," Leia whispered, still not believing what she had done. If father found out…

"You were protecting me. I promise I won't tell another soul," she replied earnestly and tightly held Leia's hand in her own. She gripped it back.

Dumbon was still groaning as he stood up shakily. He gave Leia a terrified look, one that shook her to the core. He said nothing to them, but started walking back to town as quick as he could, still clutching at his limp arm. Leia had never felt this kind of deep fear before in the pit of her stomach. She wished that Luke had been with them, and in that moment cursed herself for her selfishness. Getting in trouble for abandoning him was now nothing compared to this. But it had been an accident…she was just defending her friend. Maybe nothing would happen, maybe that stupid bully would say nothing to anyone, she was a girl after all. Maybe he would be embarrassed to tell anyone.

"Come on, let's go," Nadira pulled on her hand. "We need to think of a story to tell our parents about why we look like this."

ooooo

Dumbon's father was quick to get in contact with the authorities in Salis D'aar. He was furious with what that little bully had done to his son, but he was also keen on acquiring the monetary reward that came with reporting force sensitives to the Empire. The money from this could pay for the new extension on his house.

"Yes, I would like to report a force sensitive child in the village of Namusa. She broke my son's arm, she's very dangerous," he spoke over the Holo call, glancing at his son who was lying in bed with a nurse droid hovering over his arm and applying a splint, bandages and bacta.

"Can you please provide the name, address and details of this child?" the administration officer replied whilst inputting the information over the projection.

"Her name is Leia Kayla. She lives with her brother, Luke and her mother and father, Ben and Priya Kayla. You should take the son too, he might be force sensitive as well. They're always giving trouble to my son. They live on the far outskirts of town away from everyone. Looks like we know why now. If you follow the south track for a good few miles you will find their home by the forest I believe. If not, you can follow Ben or Priya home from their workplaces. I can give more information if needed."

"Thank you for you cooperation. A small unit of specialist Stormtroopers will be dispatched as soon as possible. You and your son can rest easy that the threat will be removed from your village permanently should your story be true. We will deposit the reward money into your account upon successful acquisition of the child, or children."

The connection dropped and he looked over with satisfaction at his son. This was a good day.

ooooo

Luke watched from the kitchen table as Leia was berated by their parents as soon as she stepped through the door and removed her shoes. It felt good to have her told off. Next time she would think twice about being selfish. He'd missed out on a good tree climbing session too by the looks of it. Leia was filthy and her dress was ripped, evidence of a good adventure game. She was a tomboy and often arrived home dishevelled, but as she was getting reprimanded Luke could feel something shifting in her through the force. There was something off about her. He could sense through their connection that something else had happened. He would ask her later, though he doubted she would tell him anything, let alone speak to him. She would probably blame her scolding on him.

"I can't believe you ran off without your brother. How would you feel if Luke did that to you?" father spoke sternly to her with his arms across his chest. He stood over her, his height making her appear very small.

"I'm sorry," she looked down at the floor, appearing remorseful, though he didn't know if it was genuine or not. "It won't happen again."

"That's what you said the last time Leia, you know better than to lie to us. We do not tolerate lying in this house!"

Luke was shocked when she started to cry, and judging by the look on his mother and father's faces, so were they. It was very un-Leia-like. She often boasted about how she never cried anymore. Something was definitely up. Maybe his father couldn't quite sense it but he could. He often felt everything Leia was feeling and vice-versa.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, using her palms to wipe at her eyes and her running nose. Luke watched as his parents exchanged knowing glances.

"Leia, you told me in town that Luke didn't want to go with you because it was too hot. You lied to my face, and that is inexcusable," mother said from her seat at the table. There was disappointment in her voice, which was far worse than anger.

"We are very disappointed in you young lady," father said seriously. "You're going to go to bed with no dinner tonight, and you are going to stay at home for the whole weekend and think about what you've done. Now go to you room," he pointed.

Leia hurried away, slamming the door to their bedroom behind her. They could hear her crying through the wall as they awkwardly continued eating dinner. After a while she stopped crying and Luke could sense she'd fallen asleep. When he went to bed that night he could feel her troubled dreams. He hoped that nothing too serious had happened, and that she'd tell him about it in the morning.

Luke awoke the next day to the smell of pancakes. He jumped out of bed and hurriedly shoved on his everyday summer clothing which was a light cotton tunic, tan coloured leggings, a thick belt and his indoor shoes. He ran into the kitchen shouting "pancakes!"

With delight he watched his mother expertly flip the delicious golden cakes. He found out father had gone to pick berries for their breakfast in the forest, and he was excited for them to eat together. The HoloProjector on Saturday mornings had some children's shows that he loved to watch with Leia and in his head, he pretended his new brother or sister in mother's stomach was watching with them too. He could hear Leia getting dressed and washed, and hoped that since it was morning, everything could go back to normal and she'd no longer be upset.

"I'm going to keep these warm in the oven until your father gets back," she said as she put away the pile of pancakes, rubbing her hand on her swollen stomach as the baby inside moved about.

Suddenly, like a bomb detonating, a million things seemed to happen at once. Luke saw three terrifying creatures knock the front door down. Dressed in white and black armour, they crashed into the house over the shards of broken wood with black guns raised. Before he could even process what was happening, one of them shot his mother with a stun ray, catching her as she fell forwards unconscious.

"She's pregnant, could be another FS here!" he heard it speak in a muffled voice inside its mask. "Report that back to base!"

Luke screamed and seemed to run in slow motion towards his parents room, desperate to reach the lightsabers in time.

"Get the boy and the girl!"

Luke bolted the door to save him precious moments of time and lifted up the floorboard with shaking hands. He only had time to stuff one of the sabers in his tunic before the door was kicked open. He shoved the floorboard back and attempted to run to the window to escape, double back round and save Leia, but he heard the stun ray fire, and suddenly his vision turned black.


	7. Gone

Obi-Wan could not run fast enough. Leaping over ditches and pushing aside thick vegetation he sprinted back the way he had come, the berries forgotten. He had sensed in the Force that something had gone horribly wrong and that his family were suddenly in great danger. He prayed that he would be quick enough to stop whatever was happening. His heart pounded and his breath felt painfully raw in his lungs. For the first time in over nine years, real, blood-strengthening adrenaline coursed through him, lending him the speed he needed to sprint so far at his age. When he reached the clearing his heart sank like a rock to his feet.

“No no no!” he heard a frantic voice shout but it didn’t sound his own. He continued to run at full speed towards the house, taking in the nightmarish details as he got closer. Blood rushed in his ears as his body caught up with him and the adrenaline began to drop. His legs trembled but he ran onwards. The cottage’s front door had been brutally smashed down. Shards of splintered wood lay scattered on the grassy floor where large boot prints had trampled the flowers and herbs. Obi-Wan stopped and crouched by the prints, catching his breath as heavy rasps shook his body. Immediately he recognised the prints as stormtrooper.

“Padme! Luke! Leia!” he called out desperately as he got up and stepped over the remains of the door, not caring if anyone heard her real name. Blood rushed to his head and his heart pounded in his chest. His hands shook as he pushed aside a dining chair that had been thrown in front of the entrance way. Luke and Leia’s small shoes that were neatly stowed by the entrance had been trampled flat. The home was in disarray. In a heartbeat he took in the silent scene in front of him: upturned furniture, fragments of wood littering the floor, both bedroom doors swaying on broken hinges like ravaged fabric. Then, he saw Padme’s prone body lying by the kitchen table on the floor. In a second he was by his wife’s side, sitting her up and cradling her carefully in his arms. 

“Padme, my wife, I’m here, I’m here,” he whispered into her hair, placing a kiss on her temple. 

She did not appear bruised or battered, just deeply unconscious. He checked her vitals and then her breathing, barely daring to breathe himself as he focused all his attention onto her. With a wave of relief like none he had ever known, he knew she had been stunned and not shot. She was alive. Thank the Force! He pressed his hand on her belly and closed his eyes, searching out with the Force to see if their baby was also safe. Obi-Wan was terrified of what he might sense, but again to his utter relief, like waking from a vivid nightmare, their baby was also unharmed and sleeping deeply. His shoulders sagged with the relief and he thanked the Force from the bottom of his soul that they were safe. He picked her up gently and lay her on the sofa. 

Now, Luke and Leia. His head cleared and he searched the house, but as he expected, found them gone. What’s more, Anakin’s saber was missing. He was so proud of the children for remembering their training, even when faced with such a terrifying situation. His own saber remained in the secret spot under the floorboard. Obi-Wan picked it up and attached it to his belt, wondering why the children had only taken one. They must have run out of time. His throat worked as he pictured them, terrified after seeing Padme fall, running to grab the sabers to defend themselves. 

Before he could let emotions cloud his mind he ran out of the house, following the boot prints back down to the main road. There was evidence in the dirt that three speeders had been parked here beside his own, and all three had headed off back on the road towards town. He could hear no distant echo of engines so they must have left quickly and be well on their way back to the capital. His mind quickly flashed through multiple options, outcomes and limitations of his situation. His training as a general came back to him and he thought rationally about what to do.

He could jump on his speeder right now and attempt to somehow catch up with them, then defeat them and get the twins back. But they had gained a lot of ground, and he didn’t want to leave his wife and unborn child unprotected. The imperial base in Salis D’aar would not take the killing of three troopers lightly. They’d be on the run again, and would have to leave Bakura. The further away the children were taken, the less he’d be able to cloak their force signatures. If they were taken off world they would be out of his reach and any force user in the galaxy would be able to sense them. He had to head to the capital. If they fell into the hands of Vader or the Emperor, they would be impossible to free.

Against every fibre of his being which yearned to run immediately to get them back, he sat down. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and slowly stretched out his senses through the force. He searched until he found them, two bright shining signatures like little stars, just the same as when he had first met them as new-borns, although they had become brighter since then. Obi-Wan could sense that they were alive but deeply unconscious and getting further and further away with each passing second. The rate at which they were moving hinted at a larger ship that the speeders must have been dispatched from. It must have landed some way away for him and Padme to have heard nothing in the morning when it would have landed. They were gaining ground rapidly. He would not be able to catch up on a speeder alone. He needed a bigger ship. Coming out of his meditation, he made up his mind: wake Padme, leave her safely with a neighbour, go get the children back from Salis D’aar before they could go off world, contact Parga, then leave Bakura to start a new life again on another planet. They may be able to get help from Bail Organa. There was no other option and there was no time to lose.

ooooo

“I’m not going to stay here whilst you search for them!” Padme insisted, shoving clothing and what few precious belongings they had frantically into a rucksack. She had only been awake several minutes but was already almost packed. “I’m coming with you.”

“Be realistic here - you’re eight months pregnant!”

“My babies are out there alone, and trust me Obi-Wan there is no force in this galaxy that can stop me from going to rescue them,” she insisted as she tipped out all the money in her purse and gathered it in a larger bag. “Put the savings in here, we’ll need it to get a ship to the capital and start over once this is all sorted out.”

He sighed in exasperation and ran a hand through his hair. Her stubbornness was usually endearing but now he was genuinely worried about her. He would be seeing her prone body lying unconscious in his nightmares he was sure. Obi-Wan tried one last time. 

“You’re putting yourself at great risk here!”

“I don’t care,” she shot him a deadly look. “I’m going with you or I’ll go by myself.” 

He knew she meant it. Obi-Wan could see there was no point arguing with her. With an air of resignation he went quickly to get the savings which were hidden around the back of their fireplace.

“I don’t agree with this, but I see there is no stopping you,” he said as he quickly passed them to her and went to check the rooms one final time for anything they may have left behind. He looked under the beds where Padme couldn’t reach with her stomach, and pulled out one of Luke’s dusty toys.

“I know how to fight Obi-Wan,” she replied with an edge in her voice from the living room. 

“I know you do. I just want you safe,” he replied, looking at the toy spaceship. He clutched it tightly before stuffing it in his bag. Luke would want it back when they found a new home. “We need to get going,” he called. “I’ve checked all the rooms.”

“I’m almost done,” she called back to him.

Obi-Wan headed back into the living room and for the first time since sensing in the Force that something was wrong, stopped to catch his breath. He knew the importance of the moment he had arrived at. It was the last time they’d ever be in this house. The little cottage had become a comforting sanctuary for him and Padme. It had kept them warm and protected, far away from the terror of Vader and the nightmares of their shared past. It had been a safe haven for them and the twins the nine years they’d been here. The house had seen them through it all, their arrival, the twins first steps, him and Padme’s marriage and all the highs and lows of their family life. The house, the forest, the town and the school were all the children had ever seen of the colossal galaxy out there. Now, it looked like their wish of visiting far away planets was going to come true. Who knew where they’d have to resettle after all this was over. 

He took a good look at his wife as she stood sorting through the last of their belongings by the sofa. She wore a tunic that now stretched snugly over her bump, tan leggings and knee high boots. Her hair was in a long ponytail that swayed with each movement she made. She reached out to put something away and he noticed Anakin’s necklace in amongst the jumble. Again he was reminded of the depth of her loss. Padme had come so far in the nine years they’d been here, and now all that progress and hope they’d regained in the darkness could be lost once again. She placed one of the twin’s baby onesies in the pack, intending to reuse it for their child, and for a moment he was transported back to their first night when they arrived. She’d been so tired, sleeping on the sofa after their long journey, and the twins had been hardly bigger than bread loaves lying on her chest. She still barely looked a day older than when they had arrived here. The summer months had added a few lines about the eyes perhaps, but she was as radiant and defiant and caring as ever. He could not bear to let her or his children down.

“Remember, as far as they know, we are just simple peasant farmers,” she said with her back to him. She folded one of Leia’s dresses and quickly stored it away. “They have no reason to think we’d ever come after them to get the children back. They won’t be in a huge hurry to get the children off world. There may also be certain levels of bureaucracy involved in dropping the children off and sending them elsewhere. That may play to our advantage.”

“I hope you’re right,” Obi-Wan replied as he checked his bag once more before pulling it shut and throwing it over his shoulder. He double checked his lightsaber was firmly attached to the inside of his robe where it would be hidden. Similar to Padme, he wore a peasant’s tunic, tan leggings and knee-high boots not dissimilar to the fashion of the Jedi. “We just need to get there, infiltrate the compound which won’t be difficult for two Clone Wars veterans, and get them out. Then, we escape with Parga’s help. We need to think of a new place to go and contact Bail for relocation help. One of the children has Anakin’s lightsaber. It may help them somehow in all this, but they’re only nine.”

She nodded, pushing away her emotions to focus on the practical tasks that needed to be done. She added a few more of the children’s clothes to the bag before quickly pulling the drawstring and closing it up. They were ready. Obi-Wan picked up her bag so that he was carrying both. With one final look around, the couple bid farewell to their house and set off down the long garden path as quick as they could. The urgency of the situation allowed no time for excess emotions over the loss of their cottage. They could grieve their old life once they and the children were safe.

Obi-Wan quickly loaded their meagre belongings onto the sides of the speeder. With one brief last look at their little home which had meant so much to them both, Obi-Wan pushed the speeder’s pedal down. A cloud of dust erupted under the engine as the speeder propelled itself forward at the fastest speed. Padme held tight to him and he gripped the handlebars until his knuckles turned white. He would get the back. Or he would die trying. 

The speeder took them to the village, where they quickly acquired a ship for transport to the capital using some of their savings. By early afternoon they were on their way, speeding across the sky at the highest velocity possible. The landscape moved beneath them like an ever-changing blanket of lakes, plains, rivers and forests. The two of them were reminded of their first journey across this route nine years ago. It was a ten-hour journey to Salis D’aar and would be dark by the time they arrived. They sat in the cockpit, each deeply lost in their own thoughts. The sun set over the land in a blaze of gold and orange, though neither parent noticed its beauty. Still, they flew on, through the twilight and into the black of night. Thousands of stars watched over them from above, but Obi-Wan and Padme’s eyes overlooked them, searching anxiously instead for the presence of imperial ships. It wasn’t long before they could see one that orbited Bakura. Although it was smaller than a Star Destroyer, it was still connected to the new base in the capital and acted as an imperial presence above the political heart of their planet. It floated silently against a backdrop of glittering stars high above them, but both could feel its menacing vigilance upon them even from such a distance.

They were eight hours into the journey when Obi-Wan felt it: a disturbance in the Force. 

The twins were suddenly awake, they were terrified, and they were moving fast. They were going off world to the imperial ship. Panic struck Obi-Wan and he jolted upright in his seat. Padme put her hand on his arm instantly, her worried face appearing before him.

“What is it?”

“The twins, I can sense they’ve gone off world. They’re moving fast. I won’t be able to cloak their presence if they go any further.”

Padme sat helplessly by his side and entwined her hand with his just as she had when they’d escaped from her fake funeral on Naboo. There was nothing they could do. Far, far away, a distant speck of a ship headed up into the sky towards the imperial cruiser. He tried to keep calm and focus on their presence, but his emotions were running away with him. He was no longer a detached Jedi, he was now a desperate father to two, soon to be three, children. Their ship was at full speed but there was still another two hours left before they arrived. 

“There they are,” he whispered. 

The parents watched the distant speck through the glass of the ship’s dashboard with a helplessness they’d never known. Like a particle of dust, the ship gradually disappeared from their vision as it headed up into the blackness. Obi-Wan could still feel their presence even though he couldn’t see the ship. He felt them soaring up at great speed into the atmosphere, far away from all they’d ever known. He could feel their terror and their longing which echoed wildly in his own heart. 

Then he felt it, a feeling he’d been dreading more than anything.

Their Force signatures hovered still for a short moment, before flying at incredible speed far far away from him and his protective cloaking. The imperial ship had disappeared. They had gone into hyper space and now their presence would shine out throughout the galaxy like homing beacons for all Force sensitives to feel. He brought his palms up to his face in despair, unable to believe that this had happened. Their worst fears had been realised.

“They’re gone,” his wife choked, panic and hysteria in her voice. “They’re gone!”

“We were too late to catch them,” he stifled a sob as the horror washed over him. How would they ever get them back now? Fear racked his body and he cried into his hands.

“Vader,” she gasped. He couldn’t bear to look at her. Her voice cracked in agony as she spoke. “He’ll find them. He’ll know. How will we get them back now?!”

When they finally landed in the capital, Obi-Wan knew for certain that they were gone. Contacting Parga, they made a decision that they hoped and prayed would get the children rescued before Vader or the Emperor could get there first. Using more savings, they acquired a larger ship for deep space travel and set a course directly to Alderaan.  
ooooo

Distant stars twinkled like gems embedded in the great black canvas of space. The void of space was dark, empty and infinite. But it was wondrous in its own way. The meeting room’s many windows offered an ever-changing arrangement of stars depending on where the ship was stationed. He still often wondered if one day, he really would see them all. 

Darth Vader was drawn away from his thoughts by a shot of pain rippling through what remained of his body. He shifted a little in his seat with as much subtlety as he could muster, he didn’t want to reveal even a shred of weakness to his Commanders. The shift in position barely made a difference in the pain, but he was used to it. Under his voice modulator, his teeth clenched as the feeling returned, now worse than before, as if seeking vengeance for him trying to escape it. This pain was a relentless yet familiar demon. His body and his suit were as wretched now as they’d been at the very beginning of his transformation.  
However, the constant pain made him so powerful. He was angry, miserable, full of grief that never lessened, and above all, overflowing with hatred for the one who did this to him. Not a day went by when he did not miss his old body, and his wife. A wave of hatred flowed through him as it often did when he thought of his old self, before Obi-Wan had destroyed his life. One day he’d find that old man and purge the galaxy from the Jedi once and for all. He’d pay for what he did. He knew he was out there, hiding somewhere in the shadows.

“We have completed all major construction works of the S9 quarter. So we will be moving onto S10 as of tomorrow. Work on this segment is due to be finished before the end of the week. However, we did encounter some problems with the pipework in S9 which may reappear in S10…” 

He sat listening to his commander’s report on the building status of the Death Star with growing dissatisfaction. It was being constructed at a fast pace, but it could be faster. There were still years to go before it would be fully operational, but the sooner he completed overseeing its construction the sooner Sidious would be off his case about it. The planet destroying capabilities of the space station’s super laser would finally allow the empire the terror needed to align all the planets to their vision. Everything they’d been working on would come to fruition, and all the years of pain would have been worth it. There would finally be peace and order.

The Commander’s voice interrupted his thoughts. With growing displeasure, he began to pick out faults in his Commander’s report, asking when and how things would be improved. Others in the meeting chimed in where necessary with their own concerns. The Emperor was not as patient as he, and would not be happy with any kind of underperformance from himself, the Commanding Officers or the construction workers. There were only so many times he could blame setbacks on the Geonosians and their blueprint errors. The Emperor was quick to send Force lightning his way when he was displeased, and so he had to be harsh on those below him.

As Vader listened to yet another issue about the pipeline equipment, something seemed to flicker slowly into the edge of his awareness. It was small at first and barely noticeable. But the presence began to grow in its strength, as though unveiling itself from behind a thick curtain in the Force. He was immediately curious and tried to focus on the feeling, but it was so far away. Suddenly, it began to grow brighter and brighter at immense speed until he was awestruck by the power of it. A sudden and powerful surging feeling moved in the Force. Immediately his head snapped in the direction of the unknown presence. 

Then it became clear. Two Force signatures, burning brightly like glittering twin stars, had appeared somewhere in the Galaxy.

They were brighter than any signatures he’d ever sensed in years. In fact, he couldn’t remember any he’d felt that were as bright as they, even in his old life. The only one that he’d say was higher was that of Yoda’s. Who were they?

He got up and strode purposefully over to the largest window, ignoring the pain shooting up his side as well as the rambling report behind him. He looked out into the void in the direction he could feel them. They were incredibly far away to be sure, but their brightness was astonishing.

How could this be possible? How have they appeared seemingly out of nowhere? Had two babes just been born into existence? Surely none so young could have such a powerful presence. Wary, Vader considered his options as his Commander droned on behind him. He had to find these two people immediately. No doubt the Emperor could sense them too and would want to know what was going on. 

He turned back around and cut off his Commander mid-sentence with a finger raised to him. 

“I no longer wish to hear any more about these pipeline issues Commander,” he lowered his hand and placed it on his belt. “Have it sorted by the time you finish the S10 quarter. The Emperor wants the S section finished as the timeline indicates.”

“Yes, Lord Vader,” his Commander stood to attention.

“I’m heading out in my personal ship. Alert my crewmen and tell them to be ready for take-off immediately.”

“Yes, Lord Vader.”

He turned and strode out of the room, his long black cape billowing behind his thudding footsteps. For the first time in a long while, his curiosity was piqued and the thrill of the hunt surged through him. He would find them and bring them before the Emperor.


	8. Project Harvester

The hologram glowed blue and shimmered as it floated above the central HoloProjector. Teams of men, women and various aliens sat around the projection and paid rapt attention as their mission brief was read aloud. As the speaker continued on, the hologram in front of them changed shape from a star map to a parsec map, to the structure of an imperial ship which moved as she spoke.

“This is the chamber in which the children are held. There are fourteen containers inside, each with their own entrance key. The door code on each container will tell you if it’s occupied or not, but we will also be conducting a life scan if time permits to be doubly sure of which containers have children in. They will be quick to send backup once they know we have arrived, similar to our last experience.”

The hologram moved again, this time showing the tool used to override the door key. “We will be using identical methods from the last mission to rescue the children. The key device is shown here. It worked perfectly and we were able to rescue all nine life forms. Sources indicate that a similar number of children will be aboard this ship, and that they only have one more stop ahead of them in the before returning to Coruscant. They’ve recently been to Bakura, now they’re at Tibrin. When we launch our attack, if our sources are correct, they will be orbiting Ryloth. From there they are predicted to go on to Aridus before heading straight to Coruscant via the Corellian run. It’s vital we step in now before they are out of our reach.”

The brief continued on, with pilots being chosen as well as team leaders and rescue crew. The final count called for twenty-five individuals across eight X Wing ships and two passenger ships who would land and infiltrate. The imperial cruiser which was being used to collect the children was not huge compared to the Stardestroyers they were used to fighting, but it still would have enough soldiers and firepower on board to do some serious damage to the limited rebel numbers. However, they were determined to bring the Emperor’s Project Harvester to an end. The Force sensitives they kidnapped would be given another chance at life, one that was not limited to a Sith academy. 

Thin blue screens glowed with information as rebel workers worked around the clock to bring in all necessary intel. They soon had the exact location of the cruiser which was now outside Ryloth in orbit, ready to collect more younglings. The crew were soon ready to depart and rescue the Force sensitives. 

ooooo

Vader had not been expecting this. 

Following their presence in the Force, he had pinpointed their location and honed in from several star systems away. Going though hyperspace, he finally emerged at their location which was just outside of the murky orange and green planet of Ryloth. To his surprise an attack on an imperial cruiser was taking place. In seconds he registered the significance of that particular cruiser - it was a Project Harvester delivery ship. It clicked into place - the two bright Force sensitives were indeed children, and they were on that ship headed for Coruscant. Half of his work had been done for him. How they had hidden their presence in the Force was unknown to him, but it certainly wasn’t hidden now. He could feel everything in that split second - their fear at the explosions that rocked the ship, their loneliness at their predicament and their boundless love for each other. 

An X-wing Starfighter approached at high speed and fired several blasts at him. With lightning reflexes, he spun the ship in a barrel manoeuvre to avoid damage. His personal guards ran to the gunning attachments, almost falling as the ship lurched forward into the centre of the fray. He assessed the situation in the blink of an eye and knew the rebels would’ve won this fight if he’d not showed up. What a relief, he could not let such powerful children fall into their hands. Flying forward, he pressed down on the controls and fired the frontal guns at one of their transport ships. It exploded and dispersed into atoms. Spinning round, he headed back in for a second attack and took out an X-wing, barking orders at his guards at who to fire upon. The Project Harvester cruiser was putting up a good fight, but it was outnumbered for its size. Its cannons were working overtime trying to reload and keep pace with the X-wings. Three TIE fighters dispatched out of the bottom of the cruiser, but Vader knew for such a small vessel they only had a small amount of defence. The rebels didn’t usually attack these types of vessels, instead aiming at military targets. However, he had heard a while ago that a previous Project Harvester ship had been attacked by rebels - he would not let them win this round. 

He cursed in Huttese as several of the X-wings ganged up against his ship and he was forced to take evasive action, swooping down under the cruiser and back up the other side in a circular motion. His gunners fired, taking out another one of those blasted rebel ships. Vader flipped a few switches as he went back around and sent a voice comm to the cruiser’s command centre as two TIEs flew past him, simultaneously firing at an X-wing that spun round to face him. One of the TIE’s disintegrated into dust as it was shot down. 

“Come in Harvester cruiser. This is Lord Vader. I demand to speak with the Captain immediately.”

A few seconds passed as the Captain picked up the communication signal. A scratchy voice sounded on the other end of the line. “We are receiving you Lord Vader! This is the Captain speaking.”

Vader could hear explosions in the background of the comm as they happened before him in real time. He could also feel the Captain’s fear, no doubt dumfounded that the right hand of the Emperor had appeared out of nowhere into the middle of his space battle. 

“Good. I’m overriding your mandate Captain and ordering you to take your vessel straight to Coruscant. Evacuate the battle with your-” Vader cut off mid-sentence as the remaining TIE fighters got obliterated by X-wings. “Go immediately. You have some precious cargo on board that I do not want damaged. I will eliminate the remaining rebels.”

“Very good Lord Vader. Entering hyperdrive now.”

The Sith Lord piloted skilfully down back into the fray of the battle and dodged several missiles. When he swung the ship back around, the cruiser had gone, along with the children’s Force signatures. He could still sense them, but they were now moving at great speed far away. Good, he was glad they were no longer at the mercy of the traitorous rebels. There were three X-wings and a transport ship left, but clearly, they knew who was piloting his ship. Instead of launching an attack they retreated simultaneously into hyper space. Vader watched as the ships disappeared into nothingness before his eyes. Suddenly the battle was over and everything was quiet. He had been geared up to fight them, but now the adrenaline left him feeling cold.

His guards left their gunning stations and appeared back in the cockpit with him, waiting for orders. Vader stood and moved back from the pilot’s seat. 

“Set coordinates for Coruscant. We will catch up with them.”

“Yes, Lord Vader.”

ooooo

Padme and Obi-Wan followed the guards with their hoods drawn and their bags held closely. They could not risk anyone recognising them. They’d landed safely in the leafy green capital of Aldera but had been denied access to meet Bail Organa at the royal court as they couldn’t provide any proof of invitation for their visit. Padme had been extremely relieved when her husband had waved his hand with a slow deliberate motion in front of the guards.

“You want to take me to Bail Organa.”

“I want to take you to Bail Organa,” he had repeated, a little confused with himself. The other guards seemed to unanimously agree that there was no longer any problem with their admittance. She’d smirked under her drooping hood, she forgot he could do that.

They were now following the guard as he led them from the landing pad into the richly decorated interior of the royal building complex. Their footsteps echoed through the quiet corridors and their long cloaks billowed behind them as they walked. The hustle and bustle of Aldera sounded distant and muffled through the thick walls. It wasn’t long before they were being granted access to a hearing chamber. 

Bail sat at the end of a large ornately decorated room at a big wooden desk and motioned for them to sit. Light flooded into the chamber from grandiose windows nestled amidst classical pillars that reminded her wistfully of Naboo. Bail put away a data pad and greeted them, evidently curious at how on earth they managed to get inside when he was not available to the public today. She could see his eyes moving quickly, trying to asses them both though their faces were obscured. She marvelled at how young he still looked, and her heart ached with how much she had missed him.

“How may I help you? Would you mind telling me your names and where you come from? I have no information on the data pad about this hearing.” 

Padme smiled fondly at hearing his familiar voice. Their walk into the room had confirmed that they were alone. It was time. She sucked in a steady breath as she lowered her hood and Obi-Wan followed suit. 

The expression on Bail’s face was priceless. Recognition, shock, relief, joy. Within moments he was on his feet and embracing her. It had been so long, so very, very long. Padme couldn’t believe he was still here, still safe, still well. She hugged her friend tightly, as if letting go would make him disappear. Tears studded her eyes as she reunited with not just Bail, but an older version of herself.   
When they broke apart, she looked up in to his familiar face. He beamed at her and she smiled back just as hard, momentarily forgetting her reason for being here. Then, he turned and embraced Obi-Wan just as tightly. It was emotional, and for the first time since the Stormtroopers had invaded their home, Padme felt a shred of hope and light return. Bail was a very capable and good person. Surely, he and his wife would be able to help them in some way with all their knowledge and the resources of the rebel alliance. 

“It is so good to see you alive and well, both of you,” Bail Organa said, smiling ear to ear. “We have a lot to catch up on, but come, let us go somewhere more private. We can’t have anyone recognising you. We will speak in the private guest area undisturbed and I will have two bedrooms made up there immediately.”

“We…don’t require separate bedrooms but thank you Bail,” she blushed, smiling as she placed a hand over her eight-month swollen stomach. 

“Oh,” his eyebrows shot up in surprise before he smiled even more and laughed. “I was going to ask about that! Congratulations to you both! There is definitely a great deal to talk about. How nice it is to hear good news in times such as this. But, where are your other children Padme?”

She looked away, trying to gather herself before speaking. Obi-Wan squeezed her hand in a comforting gesture. She glanced up into his blue eyes and was steadied. His presence was a comfort, now more than ever. She took strength from him and squeezed his hand back just as tightly. 

“They were taken,” she drew a shaky breath and looked back at Bail. “They were taken by Stormtroopers. They broke into our home on Bakura. We came here as soon as we knew there was no hope of getting them back by ourselves.”

His face fell. “If they’re out there, we will find them. Now come, let us talk in private about everything that has happened these last nine years and what we can do. I will call for my wife as well,” he gestured for the two of them to follow him. As they left the room, he informed a nearby droid to cancel his schedule for the rest of the day because he was feeling suddenly very unwell.

They followed him through marbled corridors and lush green courtyards into a beautifully serene and spacious guest area. He showed them to a private room which had a four-poster bed, soft furnishings, an en suite bathroom and a balcony that looked out over the prosperous city with its green hills, lakes and towering mountains in the distance. They dropped their bags on the floor with a thump before following Bail back out to the large guest area that adjoined the many private rooms. It was set into the marbled ground with sofas, cushions and low tables. There was another balcony that joined the suite, which also had plenty of seating. The area was usually used to house political guests and extended family. Bail’s wife Breha, who Padme remembered fondly, joined them. A silver etiquette droid similar to C3-PO entered the suite with a tray full of tea and refreshments as they all sat down to talk. 

Bail and Breha listened to their story calmly and without interruption. Padme tried to condense nine years down to as little information as possible - the important thing here was their children.

“…so after I got my job at the shop, everything was perfect. I thought we had so many years left in Namusa. Then, two days ago Leia came home from school looking like she’d fallen out of a tree backwards. She was bruised and filthy, and uncharacteristically upset. We’d scolded her for abandoning Luke when she’d promised to play with him after school. She started crying too, which she never does. The next morning, Obi-Wan left to get berries in the forest and that’s when they came. One minute I was in the kitchen with Luke, the next, the door was smashed down…” her voice broke and tears welled up as the rawness of the pain suffocated her.

Oh, how she missed them. There had not been a day in nine years when she had not greeted them in the morning or kissed them goodnight. Obi-Wan put a warm hand on her back and filled in the rest for her.

“Three Stormtroopers broke in. They shot Padme with a stun ray, then the children. But one of them was quick enough to grab Anakin’s lightsaber which we kept hidden beneath the floorboards. So at least they have that with them. I ran back to the house to find Padme unconscious and the children gone. Once we had packed our belongings we went to the capital as quickly as we could, but we were too late. The children have gone off world and are now in the hands of the empire. I can no longer cloak their Force signatures when they are so far away… Vader and the Emperor will be hunting them.”

There was a moment of silence as the royal couple let everything sink in. Breha spoke first, voicing a question that her and Obi-Wan had discussed on the ship on the way to Alderaan. Her green eyes met Padme’s and she was touched by the empathy she found there. She took her hand in hers. “Do you know how the Stormtroopers found your home?”

“We discussed it earlier,” Obi-Wan exchanged a glance with her. “We believe something happened to Leia the night when she returned home so upset. It was most unlike her. We think that she must have used the Force in front of another, which of course, we forbade the children from doing from the youngest age,” he sighed, running a hand through this hair. “I should not have been so angry at her. She must have been too afraid to tell us what happened.”

Now it was Padme’s turn to squeeze his hand. “If that is what happened then we are both to blame. We should not have been so harsh on her.”

“She is only a child,” Bail reminded them softly. “And do not put any of this blame on yourselves. Leia didn’t know what was going to happen and neither did you. What’s done is done.”

“If they only took the children and not you, then they must’ve had no idea who you are. I think you are both right. They were taken because their Force-sensitive powers were discovered in some way,” Breha said and Padme felt deep down that she was right. There was no other explanation for it. 

“Well, there’s a glimmer of hope here,” said Bail, leaning back in his seat. “There is currently a rescue mission happening as we speak, organised by Jan Taylo. She’s an alliance leader who we know very well. She has been gathering intel and extracting children taken by Project Harvester.”

“Project Harvester?” Padme’s stomach dropped at the name. She felt Obi-Wan tense next to her.

“The Emperor has been taking Force-sensitive children from all over the galaxy and enrolling them in Sith academies to become agents of the dark side,” Bail said, glancing at her so as not to overwhelm her already fragile mental state. “We have managed to rescue some children from this fate. The ships that take the children are quite rare and hard to find, but with our intel we know this particular ship is part of the project. It had previously been stationed outside Bakura. There is an extremely high chance that this is where they are. If the mission is successful, which it was previously, then Jan will get the children out of there.”

Padme brought her hands to her mouth in relief and shock. Obi-Wan wrapped an arm around her and they leant into each other. She felt like a rock had been lifted from her chest. There was hope. She placed a hand on her stomach and thanked the Force that they had a chance of getting their life back. Obi-Wan held her tight, his beard tickling her forehead as he placed a comforting kiss there. She held his hand tight and placed a kiss on it too. Their little family might just be okay. There was still a chance to save them before Vader could get to them…

Breha called for some more food from the droid as Bail got up to retrieve a data pad. He then began inputting information and setting up the large HoloProjector which was in the centre of the living space. The light was becoming golden outside as the evening approached. Padme stifled a yawn. She was exhausted.

“I’m going to see if I can get through to Jan Taylo. With your permission, I will need to inform Mon Mothma that the Skywalker children are alive. They may be the only hope the galaxy has left. I assure you, your secret will be safe with her.”

Padme nodded and looked to Obi-Wan for his reaction. “I trust her.”

“Then so do I,” he stated, confident in her decision. 

Padme turned back to Bail, who was testing the connection. “But we can’t let this information be known to anyone besides you and Mothma. If word ever reached Vader… he’d stop at nothing to find them. Right now, we still have a chance at keeping him in the dark about their existence.”

“I agree. We will communicate to Jan that there is very precious cargo aboard, but we will not elaborate on the details. It’s connecting now, let’s see how the rescue mission is going” he said as the HoloProjector beeped and leapt into life. 

A familiar woman with short hair appeared, blue and shimmering. After a warm reunion, Mothma informed them that the mission’s crafts were still in hyperspace. They waited on bated breath as live news from the mission filtered through as the evening light faded outside.


	9. The Escape

Explosions rocked the ship and sirens wailed distantly. Leia could hear the shooting of what sounded like cannons. She and Luke were huddling together in the corner of a black containment block, jumping at every loud bang and detonation that sounded outside. She’d never heard the sounds of a space battle except on HoloNet shows, but it sounded similar. Their kidnappers were clearly under attack. She just prayed that whoever was fighting was here to save them, not to make everything worse.

There was nothing inside their cell except a metal bench and a toilet. It was just like the prisons on the HoloNet crime shows mother used to watch at the weekends. She knew the reason they were taken was because she used her powers. She had no other explanation for the turn of events. Father had forbidden them to show the Force in front of others, and this was why. She was a criminal now, and this was the punishment. What’s worse, she’d hurt Luke and mother and father because of it. Leia felt so much guilt for everything that had happened. She didn’t even know if mother was alright, Luke still hadn’t told her what had happened in the living room. Tightening her hold on him, they cuddled close. She could sense his terror and his longing for mother and father through the Force. It was as tangibly real to her as her own emotions.

_Mother…..father….I miss you so much….._

Leia had lost track of the time since they’d woken up from a deep state of sleep. There was no way of telling day from night on the ship. The men in white had taken them off Bakura in a small vessel, then they’d been boarded onto another bigger ship where the prison was. They’d shoved them inside, pointing guns to their heads, and locked the huge black door. Her and her brother had tried everything to push it open, but it was useless. Then, the ship had felt like it was floating all of a sudden, and her father’s presence disappeared. It was then that a feeling of utter desolation overcame them. Her and Luke had never been without their father’s presence in the Force, it was always there, safely close by and offering them a feeling of comfort. It felt like part of their soul had been ripped away from them. It was very cold and lonely and they cried together for a long time, missing him desperately. They had no idea where they were going, but Leia imagined it was going to be an even larger, more horrifying prison. She didn’t know how long she’d have to stay there to serve her sentence, but the worst part was that she’d dragged her poor innocent brother along with her. Poor Luke. 

Since their father’s presence had disappeared, they hadn’t spoken a word to each other. Instead clinging to one another for comfort through the tears until they cried themselves dry. She could also feel the fear in the Force from other beings nearby, though she didn’t know what or who they were. Maybe there were lots of other criminals on here too. They could be dangerous murders or thieves. She hugged Luke.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered into his sandy hair.

“Why are we here Leia?” he replied after some time, sniffing as his nose was still blocked from crying. “What happened when you came home from school?”

She knew that he would have sensed something was off about her. She didn’t want to tell him that it was all her fault, but sooner or later the truth would come out. She sighed. 

“I…I used the Force.”

“In front of others? Why? What happened?” he looked up at her in shock, his blue eyes rimmed with red from the tears.

“Dumbon was bullying Nadira. He was hitting her so hard she was getting bruises. I tried to fight him but he hit me too. I…I didn’t even know that I was using the Force Luke. I just pushed at him with my hand and he went flying. He broke his arm I think. He must have told somebody and that’s why the white men came to our house and now they’re going to take us to prison…but it was an accident I swear. I never meant for this to happen,” she hung her head.

Luke was silent for a while. Another distant booming sound rocked the ship and the sirens continued on. 

“If it was an accident, then don’t worry Leia. It’s not your fault, you were protecting Nadira,” he paused as he considered his words. “But you should have told mother and father instead of keeping secrets. If father knew, he might have been able to fight the soldiers away.”

“I know…I’m sorry. I was afraid. I didn’t know that any of this would happen. Can you tell me now what happened to mother?” she ventured.

He nodded, wrapping his arms around her again as they huddled. It was cold in the room and they only had their summer clothing on. Her dress and Luke’s tunic were only made of cotton. They didn’t even have boots on, just their inside shoes which were like slippers. She rested her head in the crook of his neck. Although twins, mother said Luke was born first which made him older. She felt a degree of protection by being in his arms, though in reality it was normally her who stood up for him. 

“She was shot with a stun ray like us, so maybe they took her too. Maybe they took her to some other ship. She definitely isn’t here…” she nodded at his words; they’d be able to feel if their mother was nearby. “Maybe father is looking for her…or maybe he came home and they caught him too… I don’t know.”

“So, they could be in prison too like us?”

“Well…father hasn’t used the Force in front of others, and mother can’t. But maybe the white guards don’t know they’re innocent.”

“You’re innocent too,” she reminded him.

“Yes, but I’m glad I’m here with you so you’re not alone.”

She smiled sadly, feeling even more guilt when she remembered that she’d run off to the village without Luke, leaving him alone. She was a bad sister. Somehow, she’d make it up to him. “What happened after that?”

“Well, I remember hearing the white soldiers say that she was pregnant and they reported it back to base. Then I didn’t see anything else because I ran to get… the saber!” he jumped.

“You have father’s lightsaber?!”

“With everything that happened I forgot!” she moved back as he reached into an inner pocket of his tunic and brought forward the shining silver hilt.

“How could you forget something like that?” she chided him. “Look how big it is!” He laughed and she did too, finally a shred of hope had returned and the mood was lifted.

“We might be able to use it to get out of here!” Leia got up and moved to the door, gesturing Luke to follow. “Maybe it will be strong enough to cut through the door.”

The two nine-year-olds stood by the imposing metal entrance. It seemed incredibly thick and strong and Leia wasn’t sure if it would work. They didn’t want to break the weapon, but father had said it was one of the strongest swords that existed. She nodded at Luke and he ignited it. The blue glow filled the dark room with a mysterious light and the humming noise reminded them fondly of their father. Luke began to push it into the metal, and to their surprise, it melted beneath the sword like warm butter.

“It’s working! It’s working!”

They had almost finished cutting out a shape big enough for them to fit through when Leia felt the ship move again like before. The explosions and sirens died away and it felt like the ship was suddenly floating in silence. It must be hyperspace again. They learnt all about it in school, the ship must be moving at incredible speed through the galaxy.

“We need to find a way out of here as fast as we can - I think we’re in hyperspace again and that means getting further and further away from Bakura. We need to send a transmission message to Alderaan before we’re too far away, and then get there somehow to see Bail Organa like mother and father told us.”

“Maybe there are escape pods?” he said as orange sparks flew around them.

“Can you use an escape pod in hyperspace?”

“I don’t know. It might be a rough tumble but we have no other way of escaping from here,” Luke said as he finished the job. He kicked the cut-out shape he’d made with a slippered foot a few times and it eventually fell forward into the dark corridor they’d seen many hours earlier. Her heart raced as the reality of what came next sunk in.

“What about the white soldiers?” she asked her brother. “This place will be crawling with them. We saw how strong they are. If we fight them, we could be killed.”

“We have to try. We have father’s lightsaber and he taught us some self-defence remember?”

“But these are real bad men Luke, we’ve never fought anybody dangerous before.”

“You’ve fought loads of people.”

“They were kids at school!”

He retracted the saber and put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. “The Force will be with us. That’s what father always said. We have to try, otherwise there will be no one to rescue our parents if they have been taken. We need to get to send that message to Alderaan. We’re their only hope.”

She nodded and was emboldened by his words. She was surprised at his confidence as Luke was usually the shy one at school and at home. For a moment she was quite proud of him. If they were sneaky, they might manage to make it to the escape pods in once piece. She brushed her long wavy brown hair from her eyes and tucked it behind her ears. 

“Let’s go. But remember, be quiet. If we can sneak past them then maybe we won’t have to fight at all. You keep the lightsaber, you’re better at using it.”

He smiled at the compliment and nodded. The two of them headed out into the dark, adrenaline rushing in their ears. Leia could see Luke’s hands were trembling as he gripped father’s saber. They could both sense that there were other prisoners on board, but they didn’t want to free them. They could be dangerous or even worse than the white guards. They crept quietly to the end of the corridor; their slipper-clad feet silent on the metal grated floor. A keypad kept the main door locked, but with a few stabs of the lightsaber the mechanism malfunctioned and the door slid quickly open. To their horror they were met with two white guards who looked just as surprised to see them as they were.

“Hey!” the closest one called in shock, aiming a stun ray gun right at her brother’s forehead.

Everything happened within the blink of an eye. One moment the two of them were in the doorway, the next Luke had sliced the guard’s hand clean off with a panicked slash of the lightsaber. He screamed in pain as he staggered away and fell to his knees. Luke launched himself at the other soldier’s waist, pushing him back. Completely taken by surprise the startled soldier fell and tried to shoot him but Leia was there in an instant wrestling the gun off him with a strength she didn’t know she had.

“Quick! -” the trooper yelled to the other, who was still kneeling on the floor, curled up in pain from his severed hand. 

In panic, Leia realised the soldier beneath them had recovered from the surprise and was using his strength to beat Luke off of him. She thought fast and kicked him as hard as she could between the legs where the armour didn’t quite reach, just as she had done to Dumbon. Yowling in pain, his grip on the stun gun lessened enough for her to finally rip it from him. She fired a shot and he was unconscious, then she ran to the other and did the same. It all went quiet.

Panting, she looked over to Luke who was doubled over on the floor clutching at his stomach.

“Are you alright?!” she knelt beside him.

“Wind…knocked out of me…” he gasped for air and she did her best to help him stand upright. His cheek had been hit and she knew there would be a lot of bruises to show for their fight, but he was otherwise unharmed. Thank the Force, as mother would say.

“Come on, we need to find those escape pods before anymore show up!”

They had to get going before anyone found out. Luck was on their side as the damage from the space battle had their side of the ship mostly empty of soldiers. It seemed lots of them were away cleaning up the mess. Leia held the black stun gun in one hand as she helped her brother down the corridor, checking at all corners for more soldiers. Eventually he regained his breath and they crept down endless dark imperial corridors. They had to hide in crevices and behind pillars a few times when groups of white soldiers ran past in unison.

The adrenaline was still coursing through their blood, heightening their senses. Leia could pick up on every sound, feel every vibration in the ship and she became aware of the smell of plastic and metal that encased them in the endless corridors. To some extent, Leia could sense the guards too, even when they had not seen them yet. It seemed something within her was reaching out for signs of danger and keeping them safe. The Force was with them, she was sure.  
A feeling told her to head a certain way, and she followed it. 

“This could be it,” she said as they came to an empty gallery filled with small circular doors set against a long dark wall.

They checked the coast was clear before entering, and seeing no guards, she ran in, her white dress flowing behind her. Leia lifted her black gun up to cover Luke as he quickly checked the computer next to one of the doors.

“It says it’s an escape pod!”

“Open it up then, let’s go. I can feel soldiers coming our way,” her heart beat fast against her ribs as she felt their urgency and malice.

Luke pressed a few buttons at random and the door opened with a hiss as the vacuum seal released. They got inside and closed the door, urgently looking on the computer pad for the space lock option. She could hear them outside now, getting louder and louder.

“Quick!”

“I can’t find the-” 

Leia shoved him out the way and quickly pressed the correct key. The door sealed itself firmly shut with another hiss and the low clunking noise of multiple locks. Angry voices bubbled up from outside as the soldiers entered the room they had been standing in moments before. She leapt forward into the small seat by the dashboard. Luke did likewise, looking more nervous now than she’d ever seen him. They didn’t know what would happen now. The soldiers might be able to override the pod’s locks if they weren’t quick about leaving. The lines of hyperspace whizzed past them through the small circular window, illuminating them in glowing blue light. Her heart was in her mouth and she was trembling.

“Are you ready?” she asked. Luke bit his lip and nodded. Tightening her grip on the seat and wishing there were seat belts, she lifted up her other shaking hand over the control panel. “Hold tight. It’s going to be bumpy. May the Force, and mother and father be with us.”

She flipped up the clear casing that surrounded the red button and hit jettison. The pod lurched forward and fell from the ship.


	10. Descending

Luke’s head was pounding, his stomach was squeezing tightly, his mouth tasted metallic and it felt like he was bruised down to the bone. He groaned as he lay on the cold metal floor of the pod. Every inch of his body ached with an intensity he’d never felt in his life. He couldn’t quite catch his breath, so lay there for a long time as the pod finally, finally stopped rolling and slowed to a halt. The front panel beeped quietly, but otherwise all was still and silent in the dark spherical pod. 

He had to dig deep to find the strength to sit up and check on his sister. The back of his head thumped painfully and still felt like it was spinning with the pod as he sat upright. He saw her lying beside him, her white dress glowing in the dark light of the ship. Her wavy brown hair fanned out behind her face which was turned away from him.

“Leia?” he touched her shoulder. “Are you alright?”

He heard nothing, so moved closer, calling her name again. He moved her shoulder back and found his sister unconscious. In a panic he rushed forward and checked if she was still breathing. To his utter relief she still was, but it looked like she had hit her head in the tumble. Carefully, he lifted her up and put her in one of the two seats by the control panel and tried to make her as comfortable as possible. Her head lolled to the side despite his best efforts to keep it upright. Luke decided to check the back of it to see if there was a wound. Fortunately, he couldn’t see any blood, but he was sure she’d be getting a nasty bump there soon. They were right in thinking it would be a bumpy ride. The two of them had lasted only seconds in their seats before the velocity of the pod had thrown them about like laundry in their kitchen’s washing machine. His bones ached as he lowered himself into the seat next to her and turned to gaze out of the small dashboard window that looked out into the expanse of space. It was black, dotted with an infinite amount of glittering stars and distant planets. Some clumps of stars were so tightly packed they just looked like a blurry spider’s web, an infinite distance away and yet their brilliant light still reached his eyes. He wondered where they were, and how they would ever find a way to Alderaan when it could be so far. 

He glanced at Leia. She needed water and some bacta to put on her head. Come to think of it, so did he. Luke took another look out the window, noticing for the first time that the positions of the stars were different here to the pattern he knew so well back on Bakura. He knew the constellations there like the back of his hand. Often he had yearned to travel amongst them with his father, who often star gazed with him. But now that he was up in space, he wanted nothing more than to be back home with his feet firmly on ground. He missed father more than he could say, especially since his comforting Force presence was gone. It had left both him and Leia feeling so desolate, like they had been under a warm blanket all their lives, and then suddenly it had been ripped away and they were left cold and shivering without it. He prayed to the Force that his parents and his baby brother or sister were safe, wherever they were.

Dim lights on the control panel glowed red and flickered on and off, catching his eye. Pressing a few buttons experimentally, a small black screen came to life on the dashboard which offered him access to all the pod’s controls. He fiddled about until he found the navigation settings. To his surprise, the small map which appeared seemed to indicate that they were in close proximity to a planet. But where was it? He peered around the edges of the window but saw no planet. 

Stooping in the dim light, he stood, ignoring the painful throbbing at the back of his head which came from the movement. He moved to the back of the tiny pod, which was only just tall enough for him to stand at full height. A misty orange square caught his eye against the black metal interior. He took a closer look and the square turned out to be another window. When Luke peered through it he realised the orange colour was actually part of a massive planet behind the escape pod. He gazed, open-mouthed at the enormity of it. He’d never seen a planet from space. It was ribboned with tertiary shades of orange and brown, huge and intimidating. What was down there?

Luke went back to the control panel and read the system's information about the planet. It stated that it was called Tatooine. He’d never heard of that place, but the data said it was hospitable to humans and had several large trading stations. Luke knew that it could be dangerous down there, perhaps even more so that the prison ship they’d just escaped from, but he also knew that Leia needed water, they needed to send that message, and that this pod could have a limited air supply. It was a quick decision to make. It was their best bet to descend and begin the next step of their journey to finding their parents. Besides, if the white soldiers did come back, it would be a lot harder for them to find them down there than it would be if they were floating in space. 

Fiddling about with the controls once more, he managed to get the pod to go into orbit. It was some time later that it began to rumble and increase its speed as they got sucked downwards, descending rapidly into its atmosphere. Leia’s unconscious figure almost fell out of her chair as the pod raced downwards, Luke caught her and with difficulty held her on his lap so that she wouldn’t be hurt. He remembered what father said about the Force, and tried his best to gather the energy around them to keep them safe when they landed.

ooooo 

He can sense them like filaments of light behind his eyelids. Two beings of immense promise in the Force. Their talent and strength was like none he had ever encountered, except for one. Taking a deep breath in, and out, he meditated, allowing himself to merge with the energy that surrounded him. Focusing deeply, drawing on its power, he was hit with the familiarity of their presence yet again. Who were these beings and why did they seem so familiar?  
He knew Vader had gone on the hunt to track them down already. He was waiting eagerly on the report from his apprentice to find out just what was going on, but for the meantime his only way of getting answers was to meditate.

Since first sensing them the day before, he had been immediately wary, suspecting them to be a threat. He was not used to such anomalies in his empire. But the more he focused, the more he could tell that they were not trained in the dark side of the Force. In today’s meditation, he had spent countless hours lost in the Force’s energy, searching, focusing, stretching out and reaching towards them. He could now tell that they were young and innocent, perhaps children. There wasn’t a trace of darkness there, much like how Anakin had been when he’d first met him as a young boy. The feeling of familiarity hit him again. It felt just like him… no… it couldn’t be… and yet…

His eyes snapped open and he turned abruptly in his chair, his meditation broken. Looking outward towards the vastness of space, his grey fingernails dug into the armrests and his eyes glowed yellow with malice and fright. He knew what he had felt through the Force, it was as clear to him now as the view of the stars before his eyes.

Somewhere out there, Lord Vader’s offspring were alive!

For the first time in many many years, he felt genuine surprise. Shock, even. The revelation shook him deeply. For nine years their presence had gone totally undetected. He imagined that a certain Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, or perhaps Yoda, who had evaded his attack all those years ago, had something to do with the cloaking of such powerful Force signatures. This could also mean that Senator Amidala had survived too. He remembered her state funeral in Theed. The reports had stated that she was in an open casket, with her rounded stomach indicating that she had died whilst pregnant. He remembered the raw power of Vader upon his return from Naboo that day, it had been incredible to see. But now in hindsight he realised it could have been staged somehow, to protect them and keep them in hiding. 

He placed a wrinkled, aged hand on his chin as his thoughts raced. Shock faded from him and was instead replaced with anger. He let the emotion run through him, making him stronger. How dare the Jedi keep such powerful children from him. Even after Order 66, he had not been thorough enough. Seething with hate, he was now determined more than ever before to extinguish the last of them once and for all, and those children would be his. He would mould them into perfect Sith, as he did with their father.

But then, his mind started down another path. If Vader’s children were alive, and potentially Senator Amidala, that meant that Vader would know that he had lied to him, and he would be furious. His own words echoed in his mind from the eve of his empire’s conception.

_It seems in your anger you have killed her…._

_No, I couldn’t have, she was alive! I felt it…._

The Emperor remembered the sheer power that emanated from his apprentice as grief, rage and guilt bore down on him. It had been glorious. What would happen when the anger, pain and hate that fuelled his power was suddenly turned against him? Would he dare?  
He already had paranoia that Lord Vader would soon try to overthrow him, just as he had killed his master, Darth Plagieus. It was the way of the Sith. He had seen no signs of disloyalty so far, but that could all change with the arrival of his own heir. Would he willingly hand over his children to be trained in the ways of the Sith under his direction? What would happen if the children were defiant? Would Vader stand by if he killed them? Despite the magnificence of the dark side which Lord Vader drew his power from, he knew the answer to that question would be negative. 

He knew Vader’s emotions ruled his existence. To find his children could throw the man he had worked so hard on for so many years into an internal conflict. He had spent so much of his life masterminding his empire into existence, from grooming Anakin, commissioning the clone army, starting the clone wars, turning the Republic against the Jedi, executing Order 66…it could all be undone by these children if he did not play his cards right. Nothing could pose a potential threat to his position as Emperor. 

This put him in an incredibly precarious situation.

Getting up from his seat, he slowly paced the dark view point from his chamber, the spider web window looming above him. If Lord Vader found the children, he had no doubt that he would recognise them for who they were. A plan formed in his mind. He had to get the Skywalker offspring to him as quickly as he could. He would asses their midi-cholorian count, and then enrol them into his Sith Academy where the foundlings of Project Harvester were sent. That way, he could keep them all under his control without angering Lord Vader into an assassination attempt. If his calculations were correct, they would be nine years old. They would need a great many years of training before being powerful enough to be any kind of threat.

There was only one flaw in this plan: Senator Amidala. It was unlikely she was alive, but it could be possible. If he were to find her with the children in hiding, she would not let him take their offspring away and he doubted that Lord Vader would be able to kill her. Even though he was a fine Sith apprentice, he knew deep down within him that he could not kill his wife or his own flesh and blood. The encounter could therefore result in any number of outcomes detrimental to his position of power. 

To cover his own back, one of Vaders most trusted troopers was loyal to him, and kept him informed of all Vader’s doings. He would keep track of every movement of his apprentice, and urge him at once to return to him with the children as soon as he found them. All he could do for now was to wait.


	11. The Inspection

Vader felt the Force move strangely as he tailed the Project Harvester ship through hyperspace in his personal vessel. Something felt off, though with the galaxy moving around him at such speed he couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was. The Force signatures of the children felt muted. Pondering this, he replayed in his mind the message the Emperor had sent him earlier when he had already left to track them down. In the report Lord Sidious told him that he’d had felt their presence the moment he had. Vader imagined that he was paranoid that ones so strong in the Force could pose a threat to his position of Emperor, even though they were children.

_Find the source of this power and bring it before me…_

Whoever these children were, they would bow before the might of the Emperor. They would become powerful agents of the dark side. Sitting in meditation, the hours passed by as they travelled from Ryloth to Coruscant. Memories of the past floated before his closed eyes, making him suffer a pain far worse than what he felt in his body, where his agonising armour that cloaked his deformities from the outside world. The usual taunts appeared: flashes of his time at the temple, of his father figure, Qui-Gon. He remembered his brother figure, Obi-Wan. He remembered Yoda, Rex, the 501st. Flashes of his childhood appeared before him: images of his mother, of their old home on Tatooine, of the droids he built to help her. How long ago it all seemed now. He remembered her reading him to sleep and the warmth and softness he felt in those moments despite their harsh life. He hated what Watto did to him and his poor mother. He shoved the thoughts aside angrily. She was dead. Murdered by animal savages. He tried again to meditate on the dark side of the Force, to breathe in its eternal energy and calm his mind. But instead, images of his beloved Padme filtered through his mental barriers and his heart shattered for what felt like the millionth time. He saw her face in his minds eye change from a lively and playful girl laying in a flowery meadow beside him, to a grey corpse with their precious child still inside her.

_It seems in your anger you have killed her…_

He shrivelled from himself. He hated himself. Not a day went by when he did not remember her, and all that could have been. Nine years of grieving had left his heart withered, blackened, and exhausted. This pain, it gave him a power that had no restraints. How he hated the Jedi who ruined all his chances at happiness. How he hated himself for choking her…But now, he was the most feared man in the galaxy. He was no longer constrained by the suffocating and incompetent Jedi council, he was free to embrace his true potential. And it had brought him to heights of raw power he couldn’t have imagined as a Jedi. People knew what he could do, what he was capable of. He was bringing harmony and freedom to all the planets and the people that lived on them. They’ll all see one day, that what he was doing was right. He was bringing balance. He was bringing peace…  
His mind wandered further, drifting through the Force. He was trying to bring peace to the galaxy, and yet inside he felt like he had no peace or freedom of his own. He was still a slave, not to Watto or the Jedi, but to the Emperor. Plagued by memories he wished he could forget forever, Darth Vader plunged back into the misery and tragedy of his thoughts as he continued his dark meditation. 

“Lord Vader, we are about to approach Coruscant. Project Harvester is waiting for us in orbit…” one of his personal guards interrupted his thoughts to report from behind him, where he was currently sitting in an armchair in his private room. He could tell that something was wrong, and his anger began to build like thunder clouds. Why couldn’t anyone do their job properly? 

“…However…they have informed us that two of the prisoners have escaped.”

Vader’s anger rumbled outwards from his black form, and, as if sensing the dark cloud, his guard took a shaky step back before he began to gargle, his throat contorted and wrenched by the power of the dark side. That explained why he was having difficulty sensing their location earlier, the fools on the Harvester ship had let them escape. Vader stood and moved closer to the trooper, intimidating him with his height. The soldier was was clutching at his throat and gasping in a way that reminded him of Padme when he had used violence against her. Crippling shame overcame him and he released his hold on him.

“And how does one escape into hyperspace?” he asked, voice eerily calm.

“The-the Captain of Project Harvester reported that they jettisoned in an escape pod,” the trooper croaked, taking in a lungful of air and managing to stand to attention as well as he could. “B-but they do not know how the two prisoners escaped from the holding cell Lord Vader. It seemed they somehow melted the door.”

“Interesting indeed,” Vader replied. He would inspect the cell and see just how two younglings had managed to pull off such a feat. “We will meet with crew on the ship to inspect the damage. Prepare for boarding and alert the Captain.”

“Yes Lord Vader,” his trooper quickly retreated back to the cockpit, his relief evident in the quickness of his step. Vader was suddenly alone once again in the silent chamber. 

It was not long after this meeting that their ship dropped out of hyperspace. They were hovering above the dark glittering planet of Coruscant. It was flocked with ships and vessels leaving and arriving in masses of moving lines that snaked around the gargantuan city like birds in migration. Vader stood beside his men as they approached the Project Harvester ship and began the boarding sequence. The stormtroopers onboard stood to attention at his arrival, their fear palpable in the air. They had never before been in his presence, and their terror only grew as he was lead through the dark halls of the ship towards the holding cells with his black cape billowing behind him. 

He said barely a word, letting the Captain babble away instead with the details of his failings. He listened as he was told that two prison guards had been attacked by these younglings: one of them had his hand cut off and they had both been shot with a stun ray. Then, they had evaded capture until they had found the escape pod room. They’d locked it from the inside and fallen out of hyperspace when the ship was about an hour into its flight to Coruscant. Impressive indeed.

“Why didn’t you go back to retrieve them once you knew they had escaped?” he asked the Captain, interrupting his account of the events.

“My Lord, we were following your direct orders to head straight to Coruscant. However, the pod does have a tracking beacon installed. We know their exact location if we were to go back and find them. Forgive me, but are these two children important in some way?”

“Perhaps,” Vader avoided the question. He was pleased to hear that their location was known, they would be like sitting ducks sitting in space for him to capture. How two children managed to escape a fully guarded ship was something he was now intensely curious about.

“Where is the soldier who lost his hand?” he asked as they arrived outside of the prison cells.

“He is in the medical bay Lord Vader,” the Captain stopped walking and turned to face him. “It is interesting to note my Lord that his hand was not only cut off, but cauterised entirely.”

“Cauterised?…” Now this took him by surprise. Could it be the younglings had a lightsaber of their own? But how? He didn’t let this information affect him in front of the soldiers, but inside, his mind was whirring. “Show me the holding cell they escaped from first."

“Certainly. This way my Lord,” the Captain led him through the dimly lit corridor, their boots clunking hard against the metal grated floor.

In the air he could feel the fear of the younglings that still remained onboard in the cells they were passing. He could feel their Force signatures shining with potential, but these children were nowhere near as bright as the children he sought. It was like comparing the light of moons to that of two suns. Still, they would would soon be agents of the dark side, enlisted with fellow classmates in the Sith academy. They were lucky to have such a fate, where their growth would not be stunted by outdated laws like the Jedi initiates. They may not see it now, but one day they would be grateful. 

“This was their cell,” the Captain said as they reached the room on their right.

A slab of metal as thick as his fist lay on the floor beside the cell. It had been cut by a lightsaber, that much was certain now. Though how they had managed to come by one was a mystery to him. Perhaps they were somehow in league with Yoda or Obi-Wan? It would explain why their Force signatures were hidden for so long. He mulled the thoughts over as he inspected the damage in more detail, leaning down to look closer. The hole’s height was small, not even reaching his shoulders, so they must be fairly young. The cut was rough and shaky, as if someone with no lightsaber experience had done it. Maybe they were untrained, but then, they had managed to escape the ship. So many questions appeared in his mind as he tracked the younglings. The mystery was deepening and Vader was eager to leave to hunt them down as quickly as possible. But, as he moved back to go, the light hit the edge of the hole in such a way that made him pause.

Darth Vader looked again at how the metal had melted and the pattern left behind in the cut. Something about it looked so familiar. He realised with a sense of cautious wonder that the marking was similar to that of his old lightsaber. He had cut through metal enough to know the look and shape of the cross hatching. It was so unlikely to be his old saber, but yet it was not beyond the realm of possibility. Straightening up, he shook it from his mind. He needed far more evidence before he could even consider this.

“Take me to the soldier with the cauterised wound.”

“Yes, of course. Follow me my Lord.”

When he reached the wounded soldier in the medical bay, Vader was again disturbed by what he found. The injury had been treated with bacta and was healing over slightly with fresh skin, but the look of the cut could have been dealt from his own saber. It was possible, though extremely unlikely. Obi-Wan had taken it from him that day on Mustafar he knew. He had always imagined that Obi-Wan would’ve destroyed it, but maybe when he found these younglings he would be proved wrong. Or maybe he kept it and found the younglings and trained them? His mind sorted through numerous possibilities and a thousand questions assaulted him simultaneously. He had to find them, then all would be understood.

The captain and several of the medical workers stood around the bed as the soldier recounted what had happened in great detail. The man was doing a good job of keeping his cool with the right hand of the Emperor at the end of his bed. He described the physical appearance of the children to him, and he listened intently. His resolve to find them had increased tenfold since learning about the use of a lightsaber, whether it was his or not. 

“The prisoners were a boy and a girl, I can’t say how old they were Lord Vader, but if I had to guess I’d say around ten. They were wearing simple peasant clothing, like farmers or something. Looked like light cotton in pale colours. They didn’t have proper shoes either, more like they were wearing slippers. The boy had short blonde hair with blue eyes, and the girl had long brown wavy hair and dark eyes my Lord. They looked quite tan as well, maybe they were from a warm place.”

“What did the lightsaber look like that cut off your hand?”

“I remember it was blue with a silver hilt. I didn’t see any more detail than that.”

“Thank you soldier. Your description will help me to apprehend these younglings,” Lord Vader said to the trooper, his voice betraying none of the waves that rocked him on the inside. The chances of it being his kept increasing. It was too much to think about. He turned to the side and spoke to the Captain. “I will be departing now. Have the tracking beacon’s information transferred to my ship’s system for navigation.”

“Yes Lord Vader.”

With a swoop of his cloak he strode away from the medical bay and out into the echoing dark corridors of the ship. Several of his guards walked in unison beside him, their black guns held in position. Striding back to his vessel, a feeling of satisfaction came upon him. The hunt was on. Soon, they would be his, and all his burning questions would be answered.


End file.
